One Shots Gallore
by mewmewgodess
Summary: This is approximately 50 one-shots, Yaoi and if requested Yuri. No Hetero. I take requests. Rated T just in case. Now up: KankKiba
1. ItaDei, Sharingan

Title: True Art  
Couple: ItaDei  
Number: 43- Sharingan  
Warning: None.

* * *

Since the very first time he saw those eyes he believed them to be the only true art he'll ever see. He believed that there was only one true art in the world, and he was lucky enough to have seen it.

He sometimes wondered if he even knew he had such beautiful eyes. To him, Itachi was the luckiest person on earth. On anybody else, those eyes wouldn't be the same.

Deidara found himself staring at Itachi whenever he had those eyes activated.

One day the two found themselves alone in the living room. Itachi reading on the couch, and Deidara sat on the floor against the wall, making a clay figurine.

Itachi had his eyes activated, seeing as how it was when his eyes were least blind. He noticed Deidara staring at him, again. For some reason the boy just would not stop staring at him.

He sighed and put the book on his lap, "Deidara." He said getting the blonde's attention.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He had to ask, it was getting on his nerves.

He didn't know what to reply. "Um...No reason." Was the best thing he could come up with.

"Deidara tell me." Itachi commanded him. Deidara hated being commanded, but staring into those beautiful eyes of his he did as told.

"Your eyes." He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What about my eyes?" Itachi had a feeling he knew what he meant.

"They're the most magnificent piece of art I've ever seen. They're beautiful." Deidara explained.

Itachi's feeling was correct, though he didn't know he liked them that much.

Deidara stood up, putting away what he was making and sat on the couch next to Itachi.

"Do you not know what art you have? Don't you know how lucky you are?" Deidara asked him, somewhat shocked.

"I didn't know my eyes would appease someone this much." Itachi told him truthfully, ignoring his questions.

"I love your eyes. The Sharingan is a true work of art. Though it wouldn't look as good on someone else." Deidara said without really realizing it.

"Are my eyes the only thing you like about me?" Itachi said looking into the other's sky blue eyes.

"Not really...I like all of you. But your eyes were the first thing I liked." Deidara was getting annoyed with this. Those eyes just made him have to tell the truth.

Itachi smirked. The other was so easy to manipulate.

Itachi decided to use that to his advantage and leant towards the other so their foreheads were touching. Deidara stared wide-eyed. He wondered wether or not he should go all the way and kiss him, or wait and see if he would do it.

Deidara never really was patient. He quickly put his lips over the other's. He put his arms around his neck while Itachi put his own around his waist. They both kissed with passion and lust for the other. Neither wanted to stop. Itachi leant more against Deidara making him go on his back while Itachi put his legs on either side of Deidara. His hands were still around Itachi's neck and Itachi's were on either side of the blonde's head so as to not fall on him.

The two were making out for about a minute before they heard a giggle.

Itachi looked up while Deidara turned his head a bit to see that Konan and Tobi were back with the groceries.

"I knew Deidara-Senpai would be uke!" Tobi shouted making said person blush slightly.

"We're gone for one minute and look what happens...Oh well have fun." Konan waved and brought Tobi into the kitchen.

The two boys waved and went back to their previous activities. Deidara liked that much better than looking at his Sharingan eyes.

* * *

AN: Alright, first off, thanks for reading! I hope you liked the one-shot!

Now me shall explain what I'm doing. In my profile I've written down 50 random words. I will be making one-shots based off that word, or with that word in it. The one-shots will be yaoi, or if you request it, yuri. No hetero pairings.

For requests, I need the pairing of course. For the word, you can either chose one from the list on my profile than send me a PM with your request, or you can ask for a word and I'll add it to the list. I don't mind going over 50 one-shots!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	2. HakuNeji, Fever

Title: Love Always Finds a Way  
Couple: HakuNeji  
Number: 27- Fever  
Warning: None.

* * *

Team Gai had a mission in the land of Mist. Something about a treaty between them and Konoha. Neji didn't really pay attention. It was simple enough. Go there, stay a week while Gai-sensei talks to the Mizukage, then go back home.

Once they arrived, it was nearing nightfall so they got a hotel and stayed there for the night. Neji went straight to bed seeing as he wasn't feeling too well, he was pretty sure it would pass with a good night of sleep.

Well he was wrong. It ended up turning into a fever. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw the blurry figures of his teammates. He sat up quickly, but laid back down as the world starting spinning.

"Neji, you're going to stay here for the day and rest. You're in no shape to train." Gai told him sternly. But Neji sat back up and shook his head, making himself dizzy.

Gai pushed him so he was laying down.

"We'll come back in a couple hours to check up on you. Take these and rest up. Bye Neji." His teammates then left him there alone. He activated his Byakugan, making sure they were gone before getting out of bed slowly. He would not let a little fever keep him from training.

He stood up wobbling a bit. First he took the pills that his sensei had left him and then walked into the bathroom to wash up. He changed and walked out of the building. His steps were a bit wobbly, but he was doing pretty well.

He activated his Byakugan once again making sure his teammates were far from where he was. He deactivated it and walked into the forest that was nearby.

He was in the middle of what looked to be a training area. Neji did manage to train for about a half hour. He was fighting the fever pretty well. But after that half hour, the Hyuuga fainted of dehydration and loss of energy.

Haku was walking through the forest with his hair down and wearing the feminine looking kimono. It was the only thing he could wear when he wanted to get out of his and Zabuza's hideout.

That morning he got out of the hideout just because he was bored. His sensei was gone for a week doing something. Zabuza didn't tell Haku what though.

He stopped as he saw a boy, approximately two years younger than him, unconscious in the middle of the forest. He went up to the boy and kneeled down beside him. He put a hand on his forehead and noticed he had a really high fever. He quickly picked up the boy and brought him to his and Zabuza's hideout.

Neji woke up feeling something wet and cold on his forehead. His eyes opened quickly and looked around him. Next to him on a stool sat a boy not much older than him. He had his hair in a bun, and he wore a girly kimono. Neji sat up letting the cloth fall into his hands. He also noticed he wasn't wearing his forehead protecter and the bandages he wore.

The boy next to him pushed him so he was laying down. He grabbed the cloth from Neji's hands and put it back on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Neji asked the boy.

"My name is Haku, and I brought you here because you were unconscious in the forest." Haku replied.

"Oh...Well then my name is Neji and I thank you for helping me."

"It's fine. It looks to be the 24 hour flu. You should be fine by tonight or at the latest tomorrow morning." Haku said and gave Neji a glass of water.

"How long have I been here?" Neji asked drinking the water. He then put the empty glass on the side-table next to the bed. Where he noticed was where his forehead protecter was.

"A couple hours." Haku replied and Neji paled slightly. Not having much of an effect since his face was red from the fever.

"I have to get back. They're probably looking for me." Neji made a move to sit up, but Haku stopped him.

"I think you should stay here until the fever is over, or at least lowers." But Neji still tried to stand.

"But my team." Neji tried to tell him, but he still pushed him back.

"When you go see them later just tell them the truth." Haku told him, and Neji knew there was no way he was going to get out of here so he layed back down.

Haku was glad. Neji was the only person he'd talked to in a day. He needed company. Though he didn't like keeping him captive when it was obvious he wanted to leave, it was best that he didn't go back until he felt better.

The two talked a bit longer, but then Haku left Neji so he could get some rest. It was the only way he would get better.

The rest of the day passed surprisingly fast. He woke up and he ate and then went back to bed. Drank lots of water. By the end of the day he was feeling much better. Haku only let him out of bed to go to the bathroom. Neji kind of liked being taken care of. At home he wasn't cared for as much as he was on that day. Well it was true that at home he was too stuborn to let people take care of him.

"Well Neji-san, it's seems that your much better now."

Neji nodded, "Yes, so it seems. And please, don't call me 'san'." Neji told the older male sitting up.

"Alright then. Neji, if you would like, you can borrow a change of clothes." Neji would need it. His clothes were pretty sweaty and smelly.

"I'll be back with the clothes." Haku said and left the room before Neji could speak. Neji got out of the bed and saw that he really needed a change of clothes and a shower.

Haku came back a couple minutes later with clothes in his hand. He gave the clothes to Neji, "Here you can take a shower too."

Neji smiled slightly. Haku was so...Nice, caring, sweet. He couldn't find the perfect word. Well maybe perfect would fit. Yes, to Neji, Haku was perfect.

He took his shower quickly. He just really wanted to get the sweat off. While he took his shower, he started thinking.

Was he really attracted to the boy, or was he just really grateful? Either way, those were new emotions. Haku was different than a lot of people, he was just so pure. But could he really be attracted to another male? He would have to find out, he hated being confused and it was confusing him.

He got out of the shower, dried himself off, and dressed into the clothes Haku lent him. There was a black t-shirt, black pants, and there was a black and white Yukata that had a white obi. It fit him perfectly. He put his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and walked out of the bathroom carrying his own clothes.

When Haku had taken off his forehead protector, he'd also took off his shoes and weapon pouch. So Neji put his things back on and waited for Haku to come back.

He walked back into the room a minute later, "I just had something I needed to do. Neji I can wash your clothes if you like. You can come back tomorrow for them." Haku said. Though he had asked him, he did it anyways. He grabbed Neji's clothes.

Neji decided that this time he would go with Haku. He wanted to get some exercise that day, to get some strength back. And he wanted to be with him as much as he could.

Haku led him into another room where he put Neji's clothes into a washing machine and turned it on. After they just wandered around the hideout.

"Did you know you had such a good immune system? Because normally it takes the person a few more hours to get back on their feet." Haku told Neji.

"I guess I do, since I've never been sick before." Neji replied, "What time is it?"

"It's about 7 o'clock. I think you should head back to your team now." Neji nodded. The two walked to the front door where Haku slipped on his shoes, "I'll walk you to the edge of the forest, since you don't know where you are."

"Alright." Neji agreed and they walked silently to the entrance of the forest. It wasn't an awkward silence though.

When they reached the edge of the forest the two stopped, "Bye Neji, I'll see you tomorrow?" Haku asked him.

"Yes. Good-bye Haku." Haku was about to leave before Neji grabbed his sleeve and Haku turned around, tilting his head slightly.

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me today. I just want to know, why did you help me? I'm a complete stranger yet, you took care of me." Neji said. He wasn't one known for thanking people, but Haku had done so much for him that day. He didn't really understand why he'd helped him though.

Haku smiled at him, making his heart race, "Because I wanted to get to know you."

Yeah, he definetely had a crush on the guy. Neji had never had his heart go that fast. Haku waved and left. Neji turned around and started walking, with a small smile on his lips.

He walked slowly. He really didn't want to go back to his team. He liked being with Haku. And he also didn't want to see their reaction when he showed up. They're going to be mad. Really mad. Wait, it was Gai and Lee, they would both be happy he was okay. Tenten was the only one who would be mad. And since she had an obvious infatuation with him, she wouldn't be mad for long.

Somehow, he was having a really good day today.

He reached the hotel and walked up to their room and opened the door slowly. There, standing before him, was his team. They looked at him a moment before Lee spoke.

"Neji! Where have you been all day?" He said starting the barrage of questions. He'd had a feeling that was what awaited him.

"I was out." He told them.

"Are you feeling better?" Tenten asked him.

"Yes." He wasn't very talkative when it came to his team.

"Where did you get the outfit?" Tenten noticed the change of clothes. It looked good on him.

"From a..." He wasn't sure what to call Haku, friend? He decided to go with that, "Friend." Lee and Tenten looked at him shocked.

Gai said nothing until his two other students stopped talking so he could speak.

"Neji, why did you leave?"

"I trained."

"So you completely ignored my directions to stay in bed." Gai said. He was a bit upset, he would like his students to listen to him. Neji had always been stuborn.

"Though training is good for you, you also need your days of rest. You were very sick, and you shouldn't have left your bed." Gai lectured on for a bit.

"You're not allowed to leave this hotel anymore for the rest of the week unless I say you can." Gai told him, meaning it entirely.

Neji's eyes widened slightly, "What?" He said a bit louder than his normal tone.

"You heard me."

"But-" Neji started.

"No buts." Gai said sternly.

That was not fair. How was he going to go see Haku? He could sneak out, but if Gai caught him it wouldn't be good. Gai left his three students alone to go do...Something.

"So who is this friend?" Lee asked him.

He sat on his bed, "Someone I met. That's all." Neji replied.

He pulled his bag from under the bed and pulled out a book. Which told his teammates to leave him alone. They did their own things knowing Neji was going to ignore them for the rest of the day.

He tried to read the book, but he found he couldn't. His thought always went back to the brown-haired beauty. It was annoying him. He closed his book with a snap. He saw both his teammates look at him.

"Nothing." He answered the question they were going to ask. He put away his book and went into the bathroom. He put his hands on either side of the sink and looked into the mirror.

'I'm going to go psychotic being here for 6 days. And all I can think of is Haku. Why won't he just leave my thoughts? He's perfect. I like him a lot, but I have to stop thinking about him. But I can't, I don't want to. He makes me happy. Just seeing him tomorrow will make me happy. I have to get out of here tomorrow. I have to go see him. Him...I'll never know how that happened. I wonder what he thinks of me...What if he doesn't want to see me? Well actually he does. He's lonely obviously and wants company. But does he like me more than just a friend? I hope so, but I couldn't tell. I should have been able to tell, but being around him just turned my brain off.' Neji's thoughts were going a mile a minute. His train of thought only stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said and looked at the door to see who would come in. It was Lee.

"Hello Neji." Lee said walking up to his comrade.

"Hello Lee." Neji said averting his eyes back to the mirror.

"So what's his name?" Lee asked leaning against the wall next to the sink.

Neji's eyes went onto him, "What are you talking about?"

"Well the person you met must be really important to you, and I know it's a guy because that's a male's Yukata." Lee made sense. He was shocked Lee was able to analyze the situation that well, but nothing showed on his face.

"It doesn't matter anyways. It's unlikely that I see him again after this mission." Neji said, inside he was upset about the truth of those words.

"Don't say that Neji-san, love has a way of bringing people together." Lee insisted.

Neji chuckled, "Love...Pathetic." Neji spat out.

Lee sighed, "Neji-san, you don't believe that yourself. You're only trying to convince yourself that so it hurts less in the end." Lee told him.

He was right. He was only trying to convince himself that, "And if I am?" Neji said looking at Lee. His eyes showed a bit of desperation.

Neji really wanted this to be easy, but it wasn't going to be, and he knew that.

"You'll have to make best of the rest of the time you have." Lee was trying to help his teammate. This was the first time he saw Neji show some type of emotion, which meant it was serious.

"You're right about that, but I'm not allowed to leave the hotel all week." Neji pointed out.

"Either you sneak out, or you let me talk to Gai-sensei." Lee said.

He considered both. The first one, he could get in serious trouble if he were caught, but if he were to tell Gai-sensei, imagine how...Enthusiastic he'd be. Maybe, sneak out, if caught tell the truth? That one would work the best.

"I'm going to sneak out. Then, if I'm caught, I'll just tell Gai-sensei the truth." Neji told Lee his plan. It should work.

"That should work. Now I'm going to go to bed, remember what I said, love always finds a way." Lee said heading out of the bathroom.

"Haku." Lee turned around.

"What?" He said confused.

"His name, it's Haku." Neji said looking at him. Realization passed through him. He smiled and left Neji alone in the bathroom once again.

'I hope this works..."

The next morning came quickly. He woke up even healthier than he was the night before. He felt great. Until he remembered the day before. Now he just had to wait until everyone was gone to sneak out. It didn't take long before they left. Gai lectured him before they left though, telling him not to sneak out. Yeah right. Neji went out by the window because he was positive he told the lady at the loby to not let him leave.

He ran into the forest remembering the way to Haku's place. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

It wasn't long before Haku answered the door. Haku was in his usual fighting outfit, but he wasn't wearing his forehead protector and he'd let his hair loose.

"Hi Neji." Haku said happily and let the younger boy in.

"Hello Haku." Neji replied walking into the place.

"Your clothes are ready for you. They're in my room." Haku said leading Neji to his room.

"About that..." Neji started getting Haku's attention, "I can't switch outfits yet."

Haku tilted his head slightly, "Why?" He didn't mind letting Neji keep the outfit, he was just curious.

"Well...My sensei was a bit mad about me having ignored him and leaving the hotel anyways. So he told me I wasn't allowed to leave the hotel for the rest of the week." Neji explained.

"Then why are you here? Won't he be mad that you snuck out?" Haku didn't want him to get into even more trouble.

"I came to see you, and I'll make sure to get back before they return. That's why I need to keep this for the rest of the week." Neji told him.

"So he won't know you snuck out. You sure did think this through." Haku was amazed at how thought out it was.

"You don't mind that I come see you right?" Neji asked him. He didn't want to bother him.

"Of course not, I like having company. My sensei is gone for the week so I'm stuck here alone." Haku explained.

"Does he leave you alone often?" The two stepped into Haku's room.

"Every once in a while."

"Must be pretty lonely." Neji noted.

"It can be, but I manage." Haku said, giving Neji that smile he loved.

The next few hours were spent talking, and then they spared for a bit, but at 2 o'clock Neji had to go back.

The two said their fairwells and Neji made it back just in time. He was on his bed for a minute, reading, before the door was opened. He looked up from his book and saw his team entering the room. Gai looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing. He sighed inwardly. He got away with it.

The rest of the day went past with thoughts of his new found friend.

The next morning he made it to Haku's place, but nobody answered the door.

'That's odd, he told me he'd be here.' Neji thought. He decided to go in anyways, just in case something had happened.

He walked silently through the corridor. He knew his way to Haku's room, having remembered it.

He knocked on the door and heard a soft 'come in'. He entered the room and saw Haku laying in bed, half asleep.

Neji went up to the bed and put a hand on his forehead. Yep, Haku had caught his fever.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Neji said.

Haku smiled opening his eyes half-way, "There's a stool right there." Haku said pointing to a part of the room. Neji grabbed it and put it next to Haku's bed.

"Now...How am I supposed to take care of you?" Neji asked, pretty much clueless when it came to fevers.

Haku chuckled and guided him through the simple things. A couple pills, a cold cloth and later some soup. Though Haku's fever wasn't as bad, it still took a few hours to get him healthy enough to walk around.

"Well that wasn't too hard. I got some useful knowledge." Neji said as Haku told him he was feeling much better.

Haku looked at one of the wall clocks, "What time will your team be back?"

"They'll be back at 4." Neji replied looking at him.

"It's 3:55." Haku told him, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Shit!" Neji said, "Bye Haku!" He then ran out of the place and pushed some chakra into his feet to make him go faster.

After he climbed through the window, he went into the bathroom. He was tired after that fast running, and he was a bit sweaty, if his sensei saw him he would know he had been out.

As he came out of the bathroom after having taken a shower, his team was there which he already knew. Gai didn't even look at him, being that he was looking at a scroll he had.

The night passed quickly again. His last thoughts before falling asleep were '4 more days...'

He went back to see Haku the next day. They decided that they would spar first then do whatever after.

They spared for a couple hours. Haku was quite impressed with Neji. He'd nearly beaten him, but Haku managed to wn. Neji's Byakugan being able to see where he was in the mirrors.

"That was fun." Haku said giving Neji his hand. Haku had pinned Neji down with a kunai to his neck making him the winner.

Neji accepted it, "It really was." Neji wasn't really upset with losing, he knew he had been close, and he had already known he was going to lose. The other had more chakra and was equally fast. Haku could easily be a chunnin.

The two walked in the forest for the rest of Neji's time before he had to return. They were at the edge of the forest.

"Bye Neji. I do hope you're not late." Haku told him.

"I shouldn't be. I'll come see you tomorrow." Neji turned around, but remembered something. _'You'll have to make the best of the rest of the time you have'_ Lee's words rung in his ears.

Neji turned back towards Haku who looked at him questioningly. Neji walked towards him, leaving not much space between the two. He put himself on his tip toes and put his lips on top of the other's, wrapping his arms around his neck. Haku's eyes widened then closed and kissed back, putting his arms around the other's waist.

Neji pulled back with a smirk, "Bye Haku." He said and left the other speechless. Haku put a hand to his lips and walked back to the hideout.

Neji was glad he'd gotten the reaction he wanted, at the moment, he was on cloud nine. He couldn't help but have a real, genuine smile on his lips. Though it was his first kiss and he had had no idea what he was doing, he'd really enjoyed it. The smile was on his lips all the way to the room. He forgot he was supposed to take the window, but he really didn't care.

He lost the smile the second he opened the door, seeing his team already there. Tenten's mouth hung open, Lee was smiling, and Gai looked mad.

'Oops...' Was his only thought as Gai told him what he did was wrong blah blah blah. He wasn't listening. He was still in a really good mood.

The last thing of the lecture was Gai telling Lee to stay at the hotel too to watch Neji. Which meant he could still sneak out, and he wouldn't have to tell Gai the truth. He inwardly sighed.

He got to see Haku tomorrow. And his bigger reaction to that kiss.

After thinking that, he nearly smiled again, but managed to stop it. The rest of the night passed quietly. He told Lee he'd tell him tomorrow morning what had happened. Tenten had asked why he was smiling, but he'd just told her no reason.

The next morning, after Tenten and Gai had left, Lee started talking.

"So what happened?" He asked excitedly.

"I kissed him." Neji said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"What was his reaction? I'm guessing it was good."

"Well he kissed back, but it was like a good-bye kiss." Neji explained.

"That is wonderful!" Lee exclaimed.

"...Were starting to sound like two school girls. I'm leaving." Neji then left the other alone.

Lee was happy for his friend. Neji was really happy. He had smiled. Neji was in love. The Hyuuga Neji was in love. Lee wouldn't believe it if it weren't for Neji _smiling _because he kissed the guy. Just the guy part was hard to believe. Who knew Neji would swing that way? Lee didn't mind really, his thoughts about Neji didn't change.

Neji had knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by Haku who ushered him in.

"You sure do know how to make a guy speechless." Haku started off.

"I can do it again if you like." Neji said as seductively as a 13 year old could.

Before Haku could respond Neji had pushed him up against the wall, pushing their lips together. Haku kissed back as forcefuly as Neji was.

Neji pulled back, as the two needed air, and he said, "I guess you like me too."

And he got his answer as Haku kissed him.

The few hours they had passed quickly, too quickly for either of their liking. But unless he wanted to get into an even worse punishment, and get Lee punished, he had to go back.

"Bye Neji." Haku said and the other kissed him, like the day before, pulling back and saying, "Bye Haku." Then leaving.

Both knew they had only one day left together, then it was the day Neji left. They would have to make the best of their last day. Well, last full day. On the day Neji was to leave he would still come back in the morning for an hour or so.

This time, Neji remembered to enter by the window and saw Lee enter the room too.

"Just on time." Lee said noticing Neji enter.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower." Neji said and did just that.

The next day passed similarly to that one. A lot of making out and some training and talking. Not much happened other than Haku asking him to be his boyfriend.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Haku said a bit sad.

Neji nodded. He kissed his boyfriend, just the thought made him happy, and left.

He entered the room and sat on his bed. He leant his back against the wall looking at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be hard.

As Lee entered the room, he didn't bother looking at him.

"Don't be sad Neji! I'm sure you'll see him again!" Lee tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks, but like I said before, the chances are very unlikely." Neji was using logic in this one.

"With love, you can't use logic. Love is magical. You never know how it works. And even if not, you have had a wonderful week with him. That's good right?" Lee told him.

"You're right. This has been a good week." Neji said looking at him.

Neji woke up early the next morning waiting for his sensei and Tenten to leave, but got a bit of a surprise. And not a very good one either.

"Were going to be leaving early today. Pack up your things, and we'll head out now. The treaty was finished yesterday." Gai told them.

Lee looked over at Neji and saw that he had no emotion what so ever on his face.

They packed up their things quietly. A few minutes later they were all done.

"Alright next stop, home!" Gai-sensei exclaimed as they walked out of the hotel.

"Gai-sensei." Neji started getting his sensei's attention, "Can I have 20 minutes to go see my friend?" He was desperate, even if it was 2 minutes, just as long as he saw his face one more time.

Gai looked at him a moment, "Yes, Neji, you can. You did stay in the room most of the time. Go, but only 20 minutes."

Neji thanked him and ran into the forest, hoping to get there as fast as he could. He knocked on the door and Haku answered.

"I've only got 17 minutes left." Neji said and Haku understood.

"So soon?" Haku asked and Neji nodded.

Neji put his arms around his neck and hugged him. He closed his eyes, forcing back tears. Hyuuga Neji doesn't cry. Haku hugged back wanting to never let go.

Neji kissed him with as much passion as he could muster, "I'll come back for you. I promise." Neji promised him.

Haku kissed him, "I'll be waiting."

A minute passed quietly, "Oh yeah, my clothes." Neji told Haku.

They went inside, and Haku gave him his clothes from his room.

"I'll change in the bathroom." Neji started, but was interrupted, "Keep the clothes, it'll help you remember me." Haku said.

"Thank you and don't worry, I'll never forget you." Neji put his clothes in his bag.

They spent their last few minutes together before Neji had to leave.

"Good-bye Neji." Haku said.

"Bye Haku." Neji said and kissed him one last time with everything he had.

Then he ran. After that kiss he couldn't look at him, or else he would start crying. And as said before, Hyuuga Neji doesn't cry.

Neji got back to his team just in time. Then, they went back to Konoha. Neji was silent the entire way, ignoring the few attempts at a conversation by Tenten and his sensei. Lee knew to leave him alone. He was going to need time.

_-One Month later...-_

Haku stared at Naruto. He couldn't beat the kid. Now as he charged at Haku, he had to make a decision. A very big decision.

His loyalties to Zabuza,

Or his love for Neji?

Live or die. That was the decision. He respected Zabuza, he was his master and was good to him. Zabuza liked his bloodline limit unlike the ones from him past village.

But Neji liked everything about him. And he loved Neji. He was more than just his friend and was the only person to treat him equally.

He chose the right decision. He stopped Naruto. But didn't make a move to protect his master.

"I aplogize for enraging you Naruto-kun." Haku said letting his wrist go and jumped back.

The mist cleared to reveal that Kakashi's Chidori had gone through. Zabuza was dead.

Then soon enough, Gato and his men appeared. He walked towards Zabuza's dead body. He said some things, Haku wasn't really paying attention. The minute he walked out of his group of cronies, he threw a kunai, piercing his heart. That was easier than he'd thought it would be.

The cronies were pissed and were going to fight back, but the villagers appeared, and Kakashi and Naruto made shadow clones, scaring them off.

"What's your name boy?" Kakashi asked Haku, standing in front of him. Haku was wondering, now what were they going to do with him?

"Haku." He replied.

Kakashi asked him a few questions that were easily answered before Kakashi made a decision as to what to do with Haku.

"You can come back to Konoha if you like. I think you should because this village may not take kindly to you being here." Kakashi told him truthfully.

"Well...Wait, did you say Konoha?" Haku asked. That's where Neji was. If he went he'd get to see him.

"Yes, is there something there for you?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, my boyfriend." Haku replied with a grin. Kakashi said nothing else.

"Did you say he can come back with us?" Naruto asked a bit enraged.

"Yeah, he'll be coming back with us." Kakashi replied.

"But-But he killed Sasuke!" Naruto said pointing at his fallen comrade.

"He's not dead." Haku told him.

"What?"

"He was knocked out, he should wake up any minute now." Haku said and then they saw Sasuke stand up slowly.

Naruto then went to see him. Wondering if he was okay, though he wasn't going to say so.

The walk to the village was pretty silent, except for Naruto's constant talking. Haku prefered Neji's silence.

"Haku, were going to go see the Hokage first." Kakashi said as they entered the village.

"Okay." Haku said.

They were walking for a while before Haku bumped into someone.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

Haku looked at the boy in front of him. Neji.

"H-Haku. Y-you're here! How?" Neji's usual emotionless face disappeared for that one minute.

"I came with them." Haku pointed behind him towards squad 7.

Not another word was spoken before Neji wrapped his arms around Haku's neck and kissed him.

Squad seven and the rest of Team Gai looked at them shocked except for a couple. Kakashi who had been told of this, and Lee who was smiling.

"Haku's kissing a guy?" Naruto asked confused. Before he said more, Sasuke dragged him away, telling him to shut up.

"So this is Haku. I told you love always has a way." Lee said as the two separated.

Neji nodded, eyes not leaving Haku's.

"Is this your friend from the mist?" Gai asked him.

"Yep! They had become real close during that week." Lee exclaimed.

"They only met 3 times though, right?" Gai asked a bit threateningly.

"Actually...I snuck out every day." Neji told him the truth.

Gai looked scary. But Neji just turned around and kissed his boyfriend once again. He was going to regret that later, but for now, he'll have all the fun he wants. He couldn't believe Lee was right, love does always have a way.

* * *

AN: Hello! This is finally over and done with! I spent all day typing this up. I don't think it's awful, but it could have been better. HakuNeji needs more love people!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	3. YonKaka, Skirt

Title: Grab Love  
Couple: YonKaka  
Number: 17- Skirt  
Warning: Mentions of M-rated stuff.  
Requested by: This and the word were requested by G.L.G! You're totally awesome and I hope you like this one-shot!

* * *

Kakashi was at home on that rainy night. He poured himself another glass of sake as he listened to the rain fall and yes, his mouth was revealed. After his father had passed away, he had decided to still live in their home. He loved the house and couldn't bring himself to leave. He heard a knock on the door and knew who it was before he answered the door. It was Minato. His sensei came to check up on him every once in a while. Kakashi had told him repeatedly that he was fine, but he still came.

Kakashi opened the door, "Hey Minato-sensei." He said and let his sensei into his home.

"Hello Kakashi." He entered the home, and the first thing he noticed was the sake.

"Have you been drinking sake?" Minato asked him.

"Yeah, want some?" Kakashi went into the kitchen to grab another cup.

"Fine, but no more after this." Minato said, trying to act responsable.

"Alright." Kakashi grabbed the cup and filled it. He knew his sensei well enough to know they were both going to get wasted. He just hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

He gave the cup to his sensei and drank some of his own. They sat quietly for a while.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Kakashi finally asked.

"To check up on you, and to get away from Kushina. She's being over-dramatic." Minato said, his wife was now 4 months pregnant and was always being melo-dramatic.

Kakashi chuckled, "So that's why. I feel sorry for you."

"You should. You try living with her. She was dramatic before, but now...It's awful."

"Aren't you the one being a bit dramatic?" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah you're right...It's going to be a boy." Minato told him.

"That's great..." Kakashi said and re-filled his cup. He would need it. He had always had a crush on his sensei and talking to him about his wife was painful.

They talked and drank for an hour. They had drunk two and a half bottles of sake already and were still going.

Kakashi was drunk. No doubt about it. He was wobbling on his chair and giggled a lot. Minato was nearly drunk, his cheeks were red and he wobbled a bit.

"Wanna listen to some music sensei?" Kakashi asked with a 'hic'. Minato nodded and Kakashi put on the stereo.

"Let's play never have I ever." Minato suggested as he sat back down.

Kakashi nodded.

"Never have I ever...Had a teddy bear." Minato started.

"Seriously?" Kakashi said taking a sip from his sake.

Minato nodded, "For some reason."

"Alright, never have I ever...Slept with someone." Kakashi chose something obvious. He wanted to get the other man drunk too.

Minato took a couple sips, "Never have I ever...Played an instrument." Kakashi took a sip.

They played for a while and eventually Minato was as drunk as Kakashi. Both spoke with slurred words.

"Never have I ever...Kissed a boy." Minato said.

Kakashi leant forward and kissed his sensei, then took a sip. The kiss was swift. Just a light touch of the lips. But it made both want more.

"That means you did too sensei." Kakashi told his sensei, who took another sip.

"Never have I ever...Worn a skirt." Kakashi doubted his sensei would have.

Minato took a sip, "You've worn a skirt?" Kakashi asked astonished.

"You should too, it's confortable." Kakashi wondered if he had a skirt around. He was pretty sure he did.

He lifted up a finger to his sensei, indicating one minute, then walked into his father's old room. He looked through the closet and found a skirt deep in the closet. Hopefully his mother's. He changed into the skirt and sat back down at the kitchen table.

"You see, comfortable." Minato said as Kakashi took a sip.

"Never have I ever...Made out with a student." Minato looked at Kakashi.

"I can easily change that." Kakashi said and then grabbed his sensei and kissed him furiously.

Minato put Kakashi on the floor and the two made out on the floor. Kakashi had his hands in his sensei's hair, floating on cloud nine, while Minato had his hands beneath Kakashi's shirt.

Both kissed with passion and lust. It soon became quite heated, and the rest of the night flew by.

In the middle of the night, Kakashi woke up on his bed, sleeping next to his sensei. The only thing he wore was the skirt while his sensei wore nothing. Kakashi's head hurt a bit, but he ignored it. The memories came back to him, and he smiled. He decided to cuddle up to his sensei while he could. Because tomorrow, it'll all be over.

* * *

AN: Poor Kakashi...But grab love whenver you can! Don't worry, Kakashi will have a happy one-shot later on. Leave a request! If you dare...

Thanks for reading!  
-MewMew


	4. SasuNaru, Picture

Title: Mother's Always Know.  
Couple: SasuNaru  
Number: 45-Picture  
Warning: None.

* * *

"So if you put this with this it blows up?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto were at Sasuke's place studying science. Or more like Sasuke was tutoring Naruto. He had no idea why he'd agreed to the study session. It was a waste of time, the idiot would never understand.

"No dumbass, it'll create acid." Sasuke inwardly groaned. He was a lost cause.

"Sorry." Naruto replied sarcastically. He was supposed to be enjoying this, but Sasuke was being impatient.

Then they heard a knock. Sasuke walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Hey." Standing at the door was his elder brother.

"Hello Sasuke, father wishes to have a word with you." Itachi then went back to his room.

"I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid." Sasuke told Naruto before leaving the room.

Naruto was also quite impatient, and after only 20 seconds he stood up and started looking around the room. The room was a nice room. The two were studying on Sasuke's double bed that had light blue sheets on them. He had a shelf with a bunch of books on them, Naruto doubted he'd read them all, he had a dresser where he kept his clothes, he had a computer in his room. He had wooded floors and his walls were painted an aqua blue. Naruto's destination was his closet.

The only place in Sasuke's room that was a mess was in his closet. Naruto opened the door cautiously. Nothing fell on him thankfully. He sat on the floor in front of the closet and started looking through his things. He didn't have to look long before he found something that caught his attention.

He picked it up and looked at it confused. Why had Sasuke kept it? Thoughts went through his head, but stopped as he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned around slowly to see his best friend standing behind him.

"Hi Sasuke." He said innocently.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke knew he was going to do something stupid. He wasn't really that surprised.

"Looking through your closet." Naruto replied honestly, standing up while still holding the object.

Sasuke grabbed it from Naruto's hand and looked at it.

The object was a picture of he and Naruto a couple months ago. He in the pictured had his usual emotionless face on while Naruto had put his arm around his shoulder and did a peace sign with a giant smile on his lips. The only reason that picture was taken was because their friend Hinata had asked them if she could. She had been their friend for years so he let her. She'd given each of them a copy of the picture, and he'd decided to keep his. It was the only picture of just the two of them.

"I didn't think you'd keep it." Naruto told him.

"Well I did." Sasuke replied putting the picture on his desk.

"I love that picture. You look nearly happy." Only Naruto could tell his emotions. No matter how hard he tried the idiot could read him.

"Whatever, let's get back to studying." Sasuke sat back down on his bed and picked up his papers. Naruto sighed and sat accross from his friend, picking up his own papers.

"Okay, so what are these for?" Sasuke asked him pointing at some pictures on his page.

Naruto told him every single one, and his eyes widened when he realized his mistake. He was really faking dumb the entire time. He just wanted to spend some time with his friend and to keep the session going he was pretending like he didn't know what everything was.

"Naruto, why did you do this study session if you understood?" Sasuke asked him. He'd pretty much wasted time when the blonde understood all along.

"If I said I just wanted to spend some time with you would you believe me?" Naruto told him blushing slightly at the gaze he received.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto you idiot." He then grabbed his best friend's collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

Naruto was shocked, but the session ended well. He kissed back as forcefully. Their papers fell to the floor as they got closer to each other. Naruto's hands were playing in his hair and his hands were around Naruto's waist keeping the two balanced.

_-At Dinner...-_

At the dinner table they sat, Fugaku, Itachi then his friend Deidara. Accross from them were Mikoto, Sasuke then Naruto.

They ate quietly for a while before Mikoto started, "Anything new?" She asked her sons.

They looked at each other for a moment before they shook their heads. Deidara and Naruto smirked at each other.

"Uchiha's like blondes." They both announced making Fugaku choke on his food for a moment.

"What?" He asked looking at his sons. Both were glaring at the blondes.

"Naruto...You are so dead." Sasuke hissed so only he could hear.

Mikoto just smiled. She'd known that her boys liked the two blondes, why? Because mothers always know.

* * *

AN: Nothing to say to this one...Hello!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	5. GaaKiba, Key

Title: I'll see you around.  
Couple: GaaKiba  
Number: 6- Key  
Warning: None.

* * *

It was a fairly breezy summer afternoon as Inuzuka Kiba was walking home from a training session. He got home quickly and searched his pockets. He paled slighlty realizing what he was looking for wasn't there. His house key. His mother would be super pissed if she found out he'd lost yet another key. So he turned around and walked back towards where he had been training.

"Shit!" He yelled out angrily, how could he lose another one? He had been so careful too.

He looked around and hadn't found his key yet, and he was nearing the lake near which they'd been training. Kurenei-sensei had been teaching them to walk on water.

When he arrived at the clearing, he noticed that a red-head with a gourd was sitting next to the lake, looking like he was meditating or something.

"Hey, have you seen a key around here?" Kiba asked him, and he looked at Kiba briefly.

"You mean that one?" He said pointing at the water. And there in the water shone his key. It must of fallen out of his pocket earlier today when he had fallen into the water on his first attempt at walking on it.

"Yeah, thanks." Kiba said gratefully and knelt down next to the water. The key was at the edge of the water so it wouldn't be too hard to get.

He pulled back his sleeve, and he could feel the red-head's gaze on him. It was somewhat unnerving. He was about to put his hand in the water, but he noticed the one next to him flick his finger. The sand beneath the key then lifted it to the surface of the water. Kiba grabbed the key and turned to the red-head.

"Thanks um..."

"Sabaku No Gaara." The one now known as Gaara replied.

"Ah, thanks Gaara. I'm Inuzuka Kiba." The dog-boy introduced himself.

"My mother would have killed me if I'd lost my key again. I think this is my eighth one." Kiba kept talking to the stranger, not too much of a stranger anymore.

Gaara stood up and grabbed the key from Kiba's hand. He bent down towards Kiba's weapon pouch. Kiba stood still, not sure exactly what the guy was doing.

"You shouldn't lose it anymore." Gaara said sitting back down.

"What?" Kiba said and opened his weapon pouch. He picked up his key and noticed there was a string of sand between his key and the pouch. He let go of the key, and the sand pulled it back into the pouch. Kiba's eyes widened, "Thanks so much! It'll be quite useful."

Gaara waved his hand, ignoring the grattitude. Kiba sat down next to him and continued talking to the red-head, "So you're from Suna right? What are you doing here in Konoha?"

Gaara heard Shukaku telling him to kill the dog-nin, but he found him surprisingly easy to ignore, "Chunnin exams."

"Already? I wonder if Kurenai-sensei will enter my team." Kiba said, "Shit! I gotta go, I'll see you around Gaara!" Kiba called out, already leaving. He was supposed to be home ten minutes ago for supper, and he hadn't wanted to knock on the door knowing his mother would know he'd lost his key.

Gaara returned to watching the lake and decided he too would head home. He wondered if he was ever going to see Kiba again. Maybe someday.

_-Two Months Later...-_

Kiba was laying down on a hospital bed. He wasn't too badly hurt. Well he had stabed himself, but it could be worse. He'd been fighting Sakon and Ukon and luckily Kankuro had arrived just on time to save him. Next to the bed on a pillow lay his dog Akamaru, his sister was looking him over. Akamaru was pretty hurt.

Kiba promised himself he was never going to let him get so hurt ever again. But luckily in the end they were both safe and were going to heal up fine.

They heard a quiet knock on the door, "Come in." His sister said, and the door opened slowly. Quiet as always, Gaara walked into the room.

His sister looked at him for a moment then at her younger brother, "I'll be back in a few." She said leaving the two alone.

"Hey Gaara." Kiba said. Though the red-head had scared him during the second part of the Chunnin exams, and when he fought Lee and Sasuke, he'd always had a soft spot for him.

"Kiba." Gaara nodded his hello.

"What brings you to my part of the hospital?" The Inuzuka said with a grin.

"I came to see how you're doing." Gaara told him.

"I'm doing fine, still breathing. Gaara, what are you really doing here?" Kiba asked Gaara, he had a feeling Gaara was there for more than just that.

"I wanted to see something." Gaara said a bit awkwardly.

"See what?" Kiba was truly a hundred percent curious.

Gaara walked up next to Kiba and leant down so their faces were mere centimeters apart, "To see if you would blush." And of course, Kiba did, making Gaara smirk.

Kiba couldn't help but blush, he was staring into those beautiful teal eyes.

"G-Gaara...W-Why are you-" Kiba couldn't finish as said boy put his lips on top of his. Kiba blushed a Hinata worthy blush, his eyes wide with shock.

He then slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was soft and sweet. Gaara pulled back slowly.

"That's all. I'll see you around Kiba." Gaara said and exited the room.


	6. ItaNeji, Hair

Title: Changed my Mind?  
Couple: ItaNeji (Yay!)  
Number: 8 - Hair  
Warning: None.

* * *

It was a somewhat cold night. It never was very cold in Konoha. Hyuuga Neji was walking home after a long day of training. He knew he was better than Naruto, he just wanted to make his defeat unavoidable. The wind blew the few strands of chocolate brown hair that had managed to escape from his ponytail into his face. He used a hand to brush them back. He sighed softly as he arrived at the compound. He hurried to his place making no noise. He needed a shower and then a nice night of sleep. He had over did it just a bit again today. His team told him that he should relax a bit more, but he'd ignored them and had continued to train.

He had a hand on his door knob, but didn't make a move to open it as he sensed a presence on the other side of the door. A strong presence. He stiffened slightly and activated his Byakugan. The person was leaning against the wall on the other side of his room, not even trying to hide his chakra. This person wanted him to know he was there. Neji noticed that he was focusing chakra into his eyes. The only other kekkai genkai he knew that were about eyes were people of the Uchiha clan. He would have recognised Sasuke, even though they'd met but a couple times. What other Uchiha was there?

Neji decided to open his door cautiously. A hand stood above his weapon pouch, ready to attack if necessary. The person made no move to attack as the door opened all the way. Neji opened the light slowly, watching the other to make sure he made no movements. As he flicked on the lights, the other looked at him with no emotion what so ever on his face.

This mysterious stranger was an Uchiha as he'd predicted, seeing the Sharingan in this person's eyes. He had jet black hair that was hidden inside a black cloak with red cloud designs on them. He had the top part of the cloak open making his entire face visible to the Hyuuga.

Neji closed the door slowly and then spoke to the stranger, "Who are you?" He asked sternly. He knew he was most likely no match for him, but he could still act like he was the superior one.

The other looked at him a moment before speaking, "Uchiha Itachi." Neji froze. He knew that name from somewhere. The Uchiha clan massacre. That was it. He was the one that had killed his entire clan, for a reason no one really knew.

"What are you doing here?" Neji narrowed his eyes at his superior. He wasn't going to acknowledge that though.

"I'm here to talk to you." Itachi replied taking a step closer to Neji. He tensed visibly. Itachi turned off his Sharingan in hopes of letting the other know he wasn't going to attack him.

"You know I can get ANBU here in a flash right?" The Hyuuga was not in much of a talking mood. He didn't want to fight him either. He was exhausted and had no energy to fight an S-class criminal.

"Then why don't you?" Itachi replied. Neji's eyes widened for less than a second. Why hadn't he? The ANBU could have already been there, but he was somewhat interested in what the Uchiha had to say. Though Neji knew he was a murderer and had betrayed the village, he was still a genius. A prodigy, and one of the strongest people around.

"You have showed no signs of attacking me." Was Neji's cool reply. Though inside he was nervous. How could anyone not be if they were in his position? Powerless and facing a well known criminal. This was definitely not his day.

"Because I'm not going to." Though Neji knew the other could mask his emotions very, very well, he knew the Uchiha was being honest. But wasn't he betraying the village by not doing anything?

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Neji asked him curiously. What could the great Uchiha want to talk to him about?

Itachi had planned the speach out before hand. This wasn't something he normaly did, but he knew that if the prodigy kept going as he was, he was never going to fufill his entire potential. Itachi understood, but if he could just get the brunette to see the other side of things, then maybe he'll have helped him. He'd always wanted to help the Hyuuga, for a reason unknown to him. He'd never personnaly talked to him before, he just looked at him every once in a while.

"What do you believe being free means?" Itachi asked taking another step towards the other. He didn't object to it.

He quirked an elegant eyebrow, but answered none the less, "To me being free is being able to do what I want. That if I do something wrong I won't have this activated." Neji said, pointing at his forehead, where beneath his hitai-ate lay a caged bird seal. He didn't know why, but he felt obligated to answer the Uchiha. He'd come all the way there to talk to him so why not be cooperative?

"You already can do a lot of things on your own." The Hyuuga scoffed at his words, "You're just bitter about your father aren't you?" Itachi had now walked all the way and was but a few inches in front of Neji. He poked the other's hitai-ate as he spoke.

"Don't touch me." Neji hissed as he took a step away from the Uchiha.

"I have a feeling this'll help." Itachi said and gave him a scroll.

Neji looked at the scroll. On the front it said, 'to Neji', "Your father wrote this before he passed." Itachi told him.

Neji looked at him oddly, "Even if that were true, how could you have gotten it?"

Itachi had decided a couple weeks back that while the Hyuuga head was out that he would look around his office, and he'd stumbled accross this scroll. He had a feeling his uncle was waiting for the right time to give it to him, but Itachi thought it was the right time. So he took it from his office, and he doubted Hiashi noticed.

"I have my ways." Itachi replied, he wasn't going to tell him he'd stolen it now was he?

Neji had a feeling it wasn't a good way, well there is no good way for a criminal, but he decided to read the scroll anyway. Keeping an eye on the Uchiha as he read, he was quite shocked to say the least.

"This...Can't be." He finally said after having read it four times.

"It is but the truth. Has it changed your mind?" Itachi asked him. He hoped it had.

"...Changed my mind?" Neji muttured, "What are you trying to do?" He asked the Uchiha angrily. What was he going to gain from this?

"I am trying to make you see that, though your beliefs are understandable, you have to move on from them. You can be a great shinobi, but you needed a push in the right direction. That's what I'm here for." Itachi answered him.

Neji had a blank look on his face, "...You want me to be stronger, why?" Neji was greatly confused by the older shinobi. What could this all mean?

"Even I can't comprehend it entirely, but I want you to have a good life and I felt the need to be the one to help you get it." The Uchiha answered him truthfully. He didn't normally speak his mind like this, but he couldn't help it. He knew if he explained maybe, just maybe, it'll help the young Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji lowered his head towards the scroll, not speaking for a moment, "To me, it sounds like you have a crush. Though I don't know how that's possible since we've never met before today." That was the conclusion of his thinking. The way he spoke, it certainly sounded like he had a crush on him.

Itachi pondered the thought. Could he really like someone he's never really met before? It could be a possibility.

"I have always wondered if maybe he had wanted it." Neji spoke up after a few seconds of silence, "I just never thought it was true."

Itachi grabbed some of Neji's hair between his index and thumb, just turning it around. Neji stiffened at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away.

"Because of the pain in your heart, you went the only direction showed to you. The one making you believe you had no freedom and that your destiny was sealed at birth." Itachi told him, putting the strand of hair behind the Hyuuga's ear.

Neji really hated to say this, but the Uchiha was right. And why on earth was he letting himself get that close to someone who could easily kill him? He decided not to try finding the answer. He didn't think Itachi was going to hurt him.

"Maybe..." Neji said. Itachi was glad he had managed to help him. He knew Neji understood.

"I should get going..." Itachi told the younger shinobi.

"I will not tell anyone you were here..." Neji didn't know why, but he didn't want Itachi found out if he could help it. For some unknown reason, he had helped him, and he hoped he was returning the favour by keeping the meeting a secret.

"Good." Itachi said and did something quite unexpected. It was quick. A soft touch of the lips. But it was just enough to shock and confuse Neji. After the soft and swift kiss, Itachi disappeared out of the Hyuuga's line of view.

He stood there for a moment, dazed at what had just happened. He had just gotten his first kiss. By Uchiha Itachi. An S-class criminal. A guy. And weirdest of all, he'd liked it.

* * *

AN: There's a sequel to this and it's the next one-shot! This is like, Itachi helping Neji out instead of Naruto. Naruto gets too much light, others should help others too! Can't always be Naruto.

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	7. ItaNeji, Ice

Title: Starting anew  
Couple: ItaNeji (Yay!)  
Number: 44 - Ice  
Warning: None.

* * *

He stood there for a couple seconds, digesting what had just happened. He inhaled sharply as he returned to reality. He noticed that he was gone. He cursed under his breath and jumped out of the window which he suspected Itachi had gone through to enter and to leave.

"Stupid Uchiha..." He muttured looking around for any signs of him. He rolled his eyes at himself, obviously he wouldn't leave such obvious tracks, he was Uchiha Itachi after all. He activated his Byakugan, hoping he was still close enough.

He jumped onto a building so he could see more of the village. His only motivation was the quickened pace of his heart and the tingling feeling on his lips. He reached his hand up to his lips and couldn't stop the small blush that crept up onto his cheeks. He tried his best to keep it down, but he found he couldn't. He still didn't understand why he was going after him. Maybe he wanted to know why he'd kissed him, or why he'd just left like that?

Whatever it was, he really wanted to see the older shinobi. He jumped from roof to roof and stopped at a random home. He found him. His chakra was equal to everyone else's, but he had some chakra concentrated into his eyes once again. He had activated his Sharingan. He and someone else were taking the back roads of the village, most likely trying to keep hidden, yet avoiding suspicion.

Neji jumped over the couple roofs separating them, then jumped off the roof and landed in an alley. The alley was barely lit by the light of the moon, but he could see the forms of the two Akatsuki members. He could distinguish the Akatsuki cloak on the person next to the Uchiha.

The two knew he was there, it wasn't like he had tried to hide himself. Itachi felt someone tap his shoulder. He knew who it was before he turned around. Both he and his partner turned around to see Neji. He had his arms crossed and he wore a scowl, obviously pissed at the Sharingan user.

"Do you know this brat?" Kisame asked from beside him. Neji really would have liked to reply to that, but he knew he wasn't stronger than him and that it would be best not to start a fight.

"Kisame, leave." Itachi ordered his comrade, eyes not leaving the Hyuuga's.

"But...Fine." Kisame started to protest, but knew better. He sighed and jumped away, leaving the two alone.

There was silence for a few seconds before Neji spoke, "It's common courtesy to wait for a reply after you kiss someone."

Though his usual stoic features still remained, he was a bit surprised by his reaction. He did expect him to be angered, but he didn't think it would be because he didn't give him time to react.

"Is that so." Itachi's nonchalant reply annoyed Neji. Though he himself had done it to others often.

As he spoke, Neji had been walking towards him, now he stopped but a feet in front of him.

"Yes it is." Neji then pulled down the other's collar and closed the small gap between the two. He didn't protest, instead he put his hands on Neji's hips pulling the other closer to him.

It was a bit awkward at first, but both of them melted into it. Itachi's lips were surprisingly soft on top of his own. Neji wrapped his arm around his neck, making the kiss even deeper. After what seemed like an eternity, they both separated for air. Neither letting go of the other.

"See? If you would have been patient we could of already done this." Neji said catching his breath.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this." Itachi told him, closing the space between them.

"Says who?" Was Neji's reply as he pulled back.

"Everyone." Neji ignored him and put a hand behind his head, pushing their lips together.

Ten minutes later, Neji ended up pinned to a nearby wall by the older male. They were both looking at each other, panting slightly and with their lips bruised from some of their rougher kisses.

"I have to leave." Itachi whispered.

"Will I see you again?" Neji asked with his voice low as well. He wanted to see the Uchiha again, even if it was betrayal. It wasn't like anyone would ever find out.

"I'll try." Itachi answered pulling away. He already missed having Neji in his arms. He was going to do his best to see him again, if only for a moment.

"That's good enough." Neji pulled away from the wall. His breath was ragged, and his heart was going much faster than it ever had before. He knew the tingling feeling on his lips was going to be there for a while. He straightened his clothes then looked at Itachi once again.

"Thank you." He wasn't used to thanking people, but he knew he was very grateful to the Uchiha for everything he'd done that night.

Itachi nodded and jumped away, leaving the Hyuuga alone in the alley. His teammate was coming back, and he also had a mission to finish.

Neji watched him leave without a word. He sighed the moment he was out of his vision. He was just going to have to wait patiently for his return. But with his visit that night, he'd learnt a lot. He decided that he was going to start anew. He did have more freedom than he had allowed himself to believe. He was going to get stronger, and he wasn't going to let the Uchiha's visit go to waste.

He let a small smile grace his lips, _'I guess the great Uchiha doesn't have a heart of ice after all.'_

* * *

AN: Hello! Here's the sequel to the prior chapter. I hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	8. ShinoShika, Rainbow

Title: Decisions  
Couple: ShinoShika  
Number: Number 39- Rainbow  
Warning: None.  
Requested by: G.L.G

* * *

He wasn't perfect, and Shikamaru knew that. He was quite far from it. What anyone could ever see in him was a mystery to him. But somehow he managed to find someone whom he was happy to say, he was in love with. How that had happened, was interesting, yet quite cliche.

It had been a cloudy day, and Shikamaru had been watching the clouds go by mostly all day. The more he stayed, laying on that roof, the more the clouds turned dark. But he knew the rain would come and go quickly. So he stayed out, knowing he would get completely soaked.

It wasn't long before another figure sat down next to him. He turned his head slightly to see who it was. He knew this person as a member of the rookie nine. Aburame Shino.

"It is going to rain soon." Shino wasn't one who knew how to start a conversation. Most usually say 'hi' first.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky once again, "...So it seems." He replied after a moment.

Silence took over. Neither spoke, not even once the rain did start coming down. Shikamaru felt himself oddly...Comfortable in the myserious ninja's company. Still not a word, twenty minutes later, as the rain slowed down and slowly stopped completely. Shikamaru was questioning the presence of the other boy, but he didn't put much thought to it for he didn't mind the other's company all that much.

The dark clouds dissipated, and the sun shone through. Everyone knows what comes next. Shikamaru smiled as a rainbow slowly started to form in the sky. Such a rare site to behold in Konoha. It didn't rain much, and when it did, it lasted quite a while. And usually ended during the night, the sun already having set.

"...What do you think, Shino?" Shikamaru asked the bug nin. He looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

Shino looked at him before replying, "It is a rather...Lovely sight to behold." He said after a moment of silence.

Shikamaru turned his view back up to the sky, "Hm...Sure is."

The two went silent. After a while, they both left the rooftop and went back home. They didn't say a word of good-bye, nothing. But Shikamaru would have prefered a bit more of a conversation between the two of them. He didn't know the other shinobi all that well, and he wanted to.

That was why he was quite happy to find himself accompanied by the mysterious nin a few days later as he watched the clouds go by once again. This time, Shikamaru would try to make the conversation a little bit longer.

"Hey Shino." He started.

"Hello Shikamaru."

"So how have you been?" Shikamaru asked, making sure they kept talking.

On their second meeting, Shikamaru wanted to get he and Shino to talk. And so, that was what they did. Shino replied and kept the conversation going. That was why Shikamaru left that day feeling satisfied. He'd learnt more about the Aburame clan member and couldn't wait until their next meeting.

Now, when that next meeting did happen, Shikamaru knew what he wanted to happen. He decided that he would ask the Aburame out on a date and would hope for the best.

They talked for a while before Shikamaru asked him bluntly, "Do you want to go out with me?"

And the Nara got a quick reply, "Alright."

That was much easier than the Nara could have ever hoped for it to be. The two did go out a few times before Shikamaru decided that he wanted to move the relationship up a notch. They had yet to kiss, and that was what Shikamaru's next goal was.

It was after a date, and Shino brought Shikamaru home. As the Aburame turned to leave Shikamaru, after wishing him a good night, said brunette grabbed Shino's hand, making him stop walking. Shikamaru pulled on said hand, forcing him to turn back around. He used his other hand to pull down Shino's collar, then planted his lips upon the other's without hesitation.

The response he got was what he guessed it would be. The other's lips moved with his own. It lasted long enough to leave both satisfied. The two stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes and in that moment, they're eyes showed everything that they felt for each other. How they cared for each other, and how much the two loved each other, though neither knew it just yet.

Shikamaru decided that he loved that moment the best. Not much could top it. That was why, at that moment, he decided that he would let Shino make the decisions in their relationship. Because if he didn't feel up to lifting it up a notch, Shikamaru was happy to stay right where they were.

* * *

AN: Hello! I know this one isn't very good. But the pairing ShikaShino just seems rather dull to me...Seeing as they're both dull characters...(I mean, we've hardly seen Shino fight!)

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	9. GaiKaka, Maid

Title: The Bet  
Couple: GaiKaka  
Number: Number 23-Maid  
Warning: None.  
Requested by: RS Valentine.

* * *

It started off as a simple bet. But Kakashi decided that it was time to spice it up a little. They didn't always place bets on their matches. Well, Gai placed bets on himself, but that doesn't really count. When they did it was never very big. Just a 'loser pays for lunch' type of thing. But this time, it was a 'loser becomes the other's maid for a week' type of thing.

At that time, they were equal in wins; 55 to 55. The winner would not only get a maid, but would also have the most wins. It was certainly an exciting bet. Gai was especially excited, as usual. When their battle ended, he was slightly less excited. The thought of being someone else's maid for a week was not pleasant. He wasn't happy losing in a game of tic tac to, but he only used his defeat as another reason to try harder. His determination was admirable.

As Gai ran off, going to do whatever near impossible feat he'd put on himself, Kakashi silently laughed. It was going to be a very fun week. It was a rather long week, Gai found. Clean this, cook me supper, wash my clothes, do this, and do that. It seemed Kakashi had left lots of things to do. And he'd also made sure that neither of them were called for a mission for the week. Cruelty, but Gai took it as a challenge.

But Gai found that his biggest challenge wasn't the work, but not jumping his rival.

He controlled himself when he saw him come out of his room in pajamas and his hair even wilder than usual. When he was eating, although he couldn't completely ignore the thoughts of that mouth doing...Other things. They spared a few times, and every touch would leave a warm feeling in its place. But he controlled himself. He even managed to stop himself from climbing into the other's bed while he was sleeping. No matter how cute he looked.

Despite how good he thought he was at self-control, everyone breaks eventually. Gai just happened to break when he saw Kakashi come out of the shower, hair dripping, lazy smile on his lips, and only a towel around his waist. The look in his eyes said that he knew more than Gai had initially thought. There was a playful look to them.

He was baiting Gai. But even knowing this, having seen it in the grey-haired nin's eyes, he couldn't stop himself from slamming his lips onto the other's. The towel didn't stand a chance. And really, neither did Gai.

They forgot about the bet. But even so, Gai stayed over for the rest of the week. And even longer than that.

* * *

AN: Hello! I hope you liked this drabble! This is actually the first one short enough to be considered a drabble...I hope I kept them in-character! (Send in requests if you have any!)

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	10. KakaIru, Photosynthesis

Title: Peace is Difficult to Find  
Couple: KakaIru  
Word: 4 - Photosynthesis  
Warning: None.  
Requested by: RS Valentine.

* * *

"The process of photosynthesis is..." Iruka mumbled to himself, his eyes travelled up to the name at the top of the page. They landed on 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Now he understood why the answer made little sense. He read the answer out loud, "It has something to do with vegetables. It's how they turn green." He could see the spots where the blonde had hesitated.

Iruka finished with the copy, giving him points for trying. Unlike the next person. He took Shikamaru's copy and without even looking through it, gave it a zero. He sighed, resting his head on his arms.

"What's up?" Iruka was much too used to the sudden apparition of his lover to be surprised.

He lifted his head and turned to look at the jounnin, "My class is at the worst average I've ever seen!"

Kakashi smilled lazyly, "It means they'll be great on the field."

"Yes, well, I don't see that happening unless they shape up. They won't get to the field at the rate they're going."

"Try using reverse-psychology." Kakashi said, laying on the bed.

"Don't you remember the last time I tried using reverse-psychology?" Kakashi laughed quietly.

"Yeah, they used it on you and got a day off."

"It's not funny...I gave them a pop quiz the next day. Served them right!" Iruka turned in his seat to look at his jounnin lover. "So did you come here for a reason?"

"Do I need a reason?" Kakashi asked, looking the other in his innocent eyes. Iruka had seen a lot of the battlefield young, but it never showed in his eyes.

Iruka smiled, "Not really..." He stood up and crawled into the bed. He rested his head on Kakashi's chest and put an arm loosely around his waist.

Laying together like that was rare. Iruka spent his days at the school and his nights correcting, or readying the next day's lessons. His life was devoted to his students. Kakashi spent all his time on missions. The minute he got back, he usually went out on another one. Peace was difficult to find. Especially as shinobi.

Though they knew that the next day they would part and not see each other for days, maybe weeks, they remained happy. They relished in the happiness they were lucky enough to find. For love is a rare gift, only given to those deserving of it.

* * *

AN: Hello! I hope you liked this one-shot!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	11. KankKiba, Lucky

Title: The 2-Step Plan  
Couple: KankuKiba  
Word: 29 - Lucky  
Warning: Kinda lime-ish.  
Requested by: This was requested by somebody, but I lost the person's name...So if you recognize this as your request, tell men then I shall put your name up!

* * *

He was head over heels since the first time he saw the hot-headed, spicy brunette.

Kankuro had moved to Konoha in his freshman year. He'd met the brunette the year after that. They'd seen each other at school, but they'd only met each other when Gaara, his little brother, had invited him over to their place. Kiba Inuzuka was hot and sassy, and Kankuro was going to claim him as his own.

Thus, he put a plan to action. It wasn't a very good plan, only two steps, but it depended more on chance than anything else. He had to wait nearly a month before Gaara invited his friend back to their place. Their father was out, but he and Temari were there when Gaara entered the house with Kiba following behind.

Kankuro smirked at the sight of the younger male. Finally the time had come to put his plan to action! Now he just needed to get Kiba alone. Temari didn't know of her brother's lust for her other brother's friend, but she found out soon enough. He started the first part of his plan half an hour later. He got up from the couch and went up to his little brother's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When he was told to enter, he opened the door.

"Gaara, Temari wants to talk to you." Kankuro said calmly.

The redhead nodded. He got off his bed, which was where he and Kiba were studying. Gaara looked at his brother with searching eyes. When they stood next to each other at the doorway, Gaara glared at his brother knowingly. Kankuro merely smiled innocently.

'Part one complete.' He thought, watching his brother walk away.

He looked over at his brother's friend. Kiba was looking through his papers quietly.

"What are you studying?" Kankuro asked. Kiba didn't look up, "Science...Physics."

For the first time ever, Kankuro found himself unable to continue with part two of his plan. He actually considered the fact that he might get rejected. He knew that Kiba was picky with who he went out with. He _was _gay, knowing that helped, but he was still nervous.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He'd been lucky so far, so he'd try his luck, besides, Kiba was just too damn hot to pass. And he had to hurry up before Gaara found out that he'd lied.

Kankuro walked over to him slowly. Kiba looked up at him when he stood next to the bed. Kankuro smirked when he saw that Kiba was leaning against the wall. It made things simpler.

"Uh...Yeah?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba..." Kankuro liked saying his name. It came so easily to him. He kneeled onto the bed, slowly getting closer to the young Inuzuka, "Are you single?" Kankuro already knew the answer though.

Kiba grinned, catching on, "Yeah."

"Not any more." Kankuro said before closing the space between them. He put his hands on the wall next to Kiba's head. He pushed his lips against Kiba's roughly. Their lips moved together needily. Kiba slipped his hands under the other's shirt, gliding his nails up and down. Kankuro licked the cadet's lower lip, and Kiba opened his mouth willingly. Kankuro's tongue explored every inch of the warm mouth, claiming it hungrily.

"This is the reason I don't invite my friends over." Gaara said. Temari laughed, and she walked away, leaving Gaara to glare at his brother and best friend whom hadn't stopped their activities when Gaara had made himself known. "Gross..." He mumbled and left.

Studying was, obviously, forgotten for the rest of the night. And Gaara made it a point never to invite friends over again.

* * *

AN: Hello! This was fun to write! I put a bit more contact in this one. Not much more, but I'm slowly working on how to write the more physical stuff. I hope you enjoyed this!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	12. KisaNeji, Cold

Title: Tears  
Pairing: KisaNeji  
Word: 26 - Cold  
Warning: None.  
Requested by: Nightmother

* * *

If one wishes to hide his tears, crying when it is raining is the best time to do so. The warm tears mix with the cold rain as both drip down his face. Nobody can tell what it is that hits the grass below his feet. He is kneeling before a large stone, a new flower resting before it, with his hands covering his face.

He didn't understand why things had turned out the way they did. Perhaps, Neji thought, it was God's way of giving His message. Meeting his enemy had been accidental. Fight or flight? He'd chosen flight. Befriending the enemy had been his choice. What could go wrong? So much. Falling in love with him...Neji knew he had no control over that. They could work it out right? Neji had believed this easily. Too easily.

But God's message seemed to be that no matter what emotions arise, an enemy will always be that. An enemy. Neji understood that now, kneeling in front of the memorial stone. Three new names were on it. He knew that he could of done nothing but add his own name to it if he hadn't know the attacker. He couldn't have changed the outcome. Neji wishes for two different things. At the time he had wished that he had been there. If it had meant his own death...It would have been a preferable outcome. So he thought.

The second thing he wishes to change, at that moment, kneeling in front of the memorial stone, was the hurt. The hurt for his team will always remain in his heart, and he knows that. But he also knows that death is just a part of what they, as ninja, do. Their deaths would have happened some day. That thought didn't stop the yearning he had to see his team once more. The hurt he wants gone though, is the sense of betrayal he has.

"I'm so sorry..." Neji whispers through the tears. He isn't sure why he's apologizing, perhaps to relieve some of his own guilt, or maybe he is apologizing for past mistakes. But he puts little thought into it, because at that moment, he just wishes to hear them say that they forgive him, for whatever reason.

Neji tenses as he feels strong arms wrap around his waist. He breathes in a large, shaky breath, and keeps his hands over his face. He doesn't want to see the other. Especially not now. "Go away..." Neji whispers. His attempt at sounding harsh failling miserably.

"Neji, I'm sorry. If I'd known I wouldn-"

Neji cuts him off, "I don't care!" He cries out turning his red-rimmed eyes onto the other, "Kisame, please, just go away..." Neji hates how weak he sounds, but he just doesn't have the energy to be angry with the other. Only enough energy to feel the hurt.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Neji, please believe me." Kisame says to him, sounding a bit like a lost puppy, "I would never purposely do something to make you cry." He says, trying to make the other understand.

They look at each other. Kisame waits for Neji to push him away, but he doesn't, which gives the former hope. Suddenly, Neji looks away.

"I do believe you, but...It doesn't matter anymore. This isn't going to work. You're the enemy, and I was foolish for forgeting that."

"But-" Kisame tries to speak, but Neji doesn't want to hear him. It will only make things harder for him.

"Just...Forget we ever happened. It was a bad idea...Just...Just go away, okay? I...I'm through with this. With us. I just can't do this anymore." Neji speaks slowly and shakily. He ignores the little voice in his mind calling him a liar. Neji keeps his gaze away from Kisame, sure that the latter would be able to see through his lie.

"But Neji...We can make this work! I promise!" Kisame exclaims. He uses his right hand to force Neji to look at him. He looks into those innocent, lilac eyes, and his love for the other surfaces above his pain, "I love you, Neji!" He threw out as a last attempt to get Neji to change his mind. But those eyes, no matter how innocent, are also determined.

Neji makes sure to keep his gaze focused and as sincere as possible when he speaks, "But...I don't love you. Not anymore. This was just to much for me to take. I...I can't forgive you. I won't. Please...Leave!" The pain of saying all that came out with that last word. Tears starts pouring down his cheeks once more. But despite the tears, he keeps his gaze steady.

Kisame wishes he could wipe away those tears and hold Neji until he feels better. He would like for the two of them to be able to forget it all happened and go back to the way things had been before. Perfect. But he knows that that is a dream, an unatainable dream. Neither of them would be able to forget what had happened. Kisame blames himself for it all. It frustrates him.

But that was nothing, _nothing, _compared to the hurt he felt hearing Neji say those things. He hates thinking that Neji might actually mean them. He believes them a possibility though. Kisame had done something terrible. He took away some of the few people Neji could truly depend upon. Perhaps that was something that Neji couldn't forgive.

At that moment, looking into those eyes he loves more than the world, he regrets his actions. He'd give anything to be able to take them back. Because he knows that if he walks away right now, he would be giving up the one person he'd learnt to love. To love so much...

"Neji...I love you. And that's why I can't leave." Kisame says, and Neji looks at him in shock.

"But..." Neji tries to speak, but nothing comes out. He can say nothing to that.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let what happened come between us. I can't lose you because of it." Kisame pulls the other close to him and kisses his hair. He holds on tighter when Neji clings to his shirt. He can hear the soft sobs coming from his lover's lips and rubs his back to try to sooth him.

"I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have said those things. Especially when I don't mean them." Neji says when the tears dry up. His voice is calm, starting to come to peace with his feelings.

"I love you." Kisame says once more.

"I love you too."

* * *

AN: Hello! This story is so many different firsts for me! It was the first time I write in present tense. I would seriously love comments on that. I think it ended up alright, but reading present tense is so awkward, I find. I don't know. Opinions?

I've never considered this pairing before either. So it was another first for me. I wasn't sure what to do with this one. It was supposed to be a fluffy and cute story, but it ended up like this. I hope you liked it! I'm not much good with sad. It was supposed to have a sad ending, but by the time I reached the end I wanted happiness. So I got something in the middle!

I would really appreciate comments on this one! I don't usually ask, but I'm really unsure about this one. So comments would be nice! (And send in a request while you're at it!)

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	13. KibaShika, Math

Title: Letters  
Couple: KibaShika  
Word: 14 - Math  
Warning: Mentions of sex.  
Requested by: This is another one that was requested, but I lost the person's name, so if you recognize it, claim it!

* * *

Kiba folded the paper in four, sneaking glances at the teacher. When he was sure that he wasn't paying attention to him, he threw the paper onto the desk in front of him.

Shikamaru continued to look ahead while he grabbed the paper. Still looking ahead, he opened it up onto his notebook. When the coast was clear, he read the note. It said:

_'I want to screw you.'_

Shikamaru grinned. If you want subtlety, ask Kiba. He answered him with:

_'You're like a Bitch in heat...Why do you top again?'_

When the teacher had his back to them, Shikamaru turned and gave Kiba the paper. He grabbed it quickly. He read it and scribbled down an answer. He gave it back to Shikamaru. They shared a few notes, that looked something like this:

_'Because you're too lazy to top and 'cause you L.O.V.E me! XD'_

_'Maybe...By the way, you get to 'screw' me later. We have a date tonight, remember?'_

_''Make love' if you prefer...And of course I remember! How could I forget the only thing that makes Math class somewhat endurable? Besides your sexiness sitting in front of me of course!'_

_'Psh...Words of flattery mean nothing to me...But thanks anyways.'_

_'I should of stuck to women...Give them flowers and they're happy for the rest of the day. But you? You're much more work to keep happy! :P'_

_'Meh...But that's why you love me isn't it? I make things interesting.'_

Kiba never received the reply because as Shikamaru turned to give him the paper with their conversation on it, the teacher walked over to them. The teacher's eyes narrowed when he saw the paper, "Shikamaru, Kiba, math class isn't for passing notes." He grabbed the note from Shikamaru's frozen hand. They'd never been caught before.

"If you're conversation was so important that it couldn't wait until after class, maybe I should share it with the class, hm?"

"Iruka-sensei, you don't need to do that! We, uh, learnt our lesson!" Kiba said desperately, but he knew it wouldn't work. Their teacher would normally have taken pity on them and have given them a warning, but Iruka was shockingly moody that day. (Some said it had something to do with Asuma-sensei, but that could have been just a rumour.)

They watched with wide eyes as their teacher's eyes travelled over the page. It seemed that the starting phrase shocked him into reading it only in his head and not out loud like he'd wanted to. Iruka was blushing by the time he finished reading their conversation, "Um..." Shikamaru and Kiba said nothing, merely watching their teacher. They, too, were blushing.

The rest of the class watched the three of them. Some (Ino and Choji) were laughing in the background quietly, while others ignored it and continued their work. It happened often that students got their letters confiscated and read aloud. The letters usually never said much of interest.

"Well then...I hope you learnt your...Ahm...lesson." Iruka said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said. Neither he nor Kiba dared to look their teacher in the eyes. They knew that Iruka would think twice next time before taking one of their letters, which was convenient, but the humiliation of having him read their rather intimate, and extremely private, letter out weighed their happiness from the afore mentionned reason.

Shikamaru and Kiba turned back to their homework, both red in the face. They would think twice before writting things like that in a letter.

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter! This one was rather fun to write! I wasn't sure what to do for this couple, then I just decided to use the word 'Math' randomly, and this is what came of it. I wanted something light and happy for this couple. I hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	14. KibaShino, Phone

Title: Accidents  
Couple: KibaShino  
Word: 2 - Phone  
Warning: None.  
Requested by: Again, lost the name of the requester...If you recognize it, claim it!

* * *

"I think I get it! It really was simple from the beginning wasn't it?" Kiba said, rolling his eyes. Though he knew that the other couldn't see it, it was a habit. He took the phone away from his ear and brought it to the other one. He rested it between his ear and shoulder, and started writting down the answer on his work sheet.

"Yes." Shino replied shortly, "Now, for number five. It's basically the same thing as number four." He started.

Kiba suddenly heard a beep on his phone, "Hold on Shino, I have another caller." When Shino told him he would wait, Kiba clicked the flash button on his phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Kiba." Hinata said from the other line.

"Hey!" He greeted her, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" She exclaimed, "Ino just left from our study session."

Kiba found this odd, because Hinata was usually disappointed when Ino left her place, not happy, "Did you...?" He asked. His long-time friend had been crushing on the blonde for a while now, and Kiba had been trying to get her to make a move, she had refused. He guessed until now.

"Yes! I think I half-fainted, but it turned out fine. We have a date for Friday night!" His usually shy friend said with great enthusiasm.

"That's great!" He said sincerely, he'd always believed that Hinata deserved whoever she wanted.

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" She said wistfully, suddenly she came out of it, "And you?" She returned her friend's question.

"Shino and I were just in the midst of doing homework. He's on the other line right now...And no, I have not. I've told you Hinata, I wish I could ask him out, but if he were to say no, what would that do to our friendship?" He asked her.

"Oh, Kiba...I wish you didn't think too deeply into this. I'm sure he would say yes. And if not, I'm sure the two of you could figure out a way to work it out. You've been friends for so long! Something so little wouldn't change that." Hinata replied.

"I don't know Hinata..." He folded his hands and lay his head on them, listening to her as she tried to convince him to finally ask Shino out on a date. He was head over heels for his best friend, but he just couldn't find it in himself to do something with those feelings. His friendship with Shino meant the world to him and being the reason for its ruin would break his heart. In the midst of her talking, he heard a soft clicking sound on his phone, but made nothing of it. Perhaps Hinata had accidentally pressed a button on her phone.

"Listen, Hinata, I should get going, Shino's still on the other line." He said, interrupting her in the middle of her sentence.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for pushing you so much..." She apologized.

Kiba sighed, "Don't worry about it. Really, maybe someday I'll actually go through with it. Just...Not yet. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." When he heard her say her farewell, he clicked the flash button. He only heard a dialing tone.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating, and he saw he had received a text from Shino. '_Probably saying I hung up on him, or something. He always was bad when it came to cellphones...' _Kiba thought, and he opened the text. What appeared before his eyes made his eyes widen, then a large smile appeared on his lips.

The text read, '_Will you go out on a date with me Friday night?' _

That's when he realized that he wasn't very good with cellphones either.

* * *

AN: Hello! For those who don't get it, Shino was on the line at the same time as Hinata and Kiba, so he heard their conversation.

Hope you liked it! I wrote it in like, a very short amount of time. It's not very long, but it is only supposed to be a drabble isn't it? Anyways, for Hinata's personnality, I made her more open because she's talking with Kiba. Yeah, there were some hints of InoHina in there.

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	15. NejiSasu, Bottle

Title: Last To Know  
Couple: NejiSasu  
Word: 1 - Bottle  
Warning: None.

(Based off the YaoiBunny Plot number 21) -

**Sasuke:** "I've never slept with a girl."  
**Naruto:** *laughs* "You're a virgin?"  
**Sasuke:** *smirks* "I never said _that_."

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Konoha, and seventeen year old Sasuke and Naruto were at Ichiraku's. Naruto had recently returned from a mission and had decided to get some supper with his best friend. It had been a while since the two of them could find the time to just sit down and talk.

As usual, Naruto had managed to bring their casual talk to a random topic. Said blonde had just asked the Uchiha if he'd ever slept with a girl. It was a somewhat awkward topic, but Sasuke was too used to the blonde's random ways, that it really didn't bother him.

"No, Naruto, I've never slept with a girl."

The blonde looked at him, then started laughing, "You're a virgin?" Naruto couldn't believe that the hot-shot Uchiha was a virgin.

Sasuke looked back at him with a smirk, "I never said _that._"

Naruto put some ramen in his mouth, put his hand under his chin, and pondered what Sasuke meant by that. And it was when he decided to swallow his bite of ramen did he figure it out. And the effect of shock when you swallow is, choking. He coughed and chugged on his bottle of water to get the ramen to go down. And, for his amusement, Sasuke decided to 'help' Naruto by giving him a slap on the back.

His smirk widened as Naruto's water ended up all over the counter. Sasuke handed him some napkins, ignoring the glare Naruto was giving him. Then Naruto went back to the topic at hand.

"You've slept with...With a boy?" Naruto would never have even considered the fact that Sasuke was gay. Nobody expected him to notice though. Because everyone knows he's an oblivious fool.

"Yes, but if I were you, I wouldn't call him a boy to his face." Sasuke could only imagine the look on his lover's face if Naruto called him a boy.

"Who...?" Naruto left his question at that and waited impatiently for Sasuke to answer him. Who did Sasuke not despise enough to touch? In a not just 'friendly' way?

"Take a guess. With whom have I been spending a lot of time with lately?" Sasuke sat still and waited patiently for Naruto to figure it out. He continued eating since he knew it would take the blonde a while to figure it out.

Sasuke knew the other well, for it took him a couple minutes before yelling out the name of Sasuke's lover, "Neji?" Naruto exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes?" Speak of the devil. Said Hyuuga had been passing and had heard his name being yelled out of the Uzumaki's mouth and had decided to see what was the reason for it.

Neji sat down next to Sasuke, giving him a small smile, and then turned to look at Naruto, who was just staring at him.

"What?" Neji asked Naruto, waiting for a reply that he didn't receive. But the answer was self-explanatory when Naruto's gaze kept shifting from Sasuke to Neji. "Ah, so you told him."

"How...Why...When?" Naruto's questions flew out of his mouth in one word sentences.

"Well...It kind of just happened. But it started when Sasuke and I had a mission together a while ago. It's been about 5 months now?" Sasuke nodded, confirming Neji's reply.

"Five months? And let me guess, I'm the last to know aren't I?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's not our fault you're slow." Sasuke replied coolly, smirking.

"Don't you think they're just so cute together?" Ayame asked Naruto, giving him another bowl of ramen.

"Ah...I suppose...It's just weird. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, it's just...Different." Naruto said slowly.

Neji smirked, "Don't worry; we know it's a bit odd. No one saw this coming," A soft giggling was heard, "Except for Ayame for some reason..."

"Neji, would you like anything to eat?" Ayame asked him.

"No thank you, actually, I should be heading out. Lady Tsunade has asked me to come to her office for a mission. Farewell, Naruto, Sasuke." With that, he leant forward and gave Sasuke a kiss good-bye.

He then left Naruto and Sasuke to finish their meal. The last thing he heard before getting out of hearing range was Naruto complaining about being the last to know. Again.

* * *

AN: Hello! This was inspired by the YaoiBunny plot number 21. It's at the beginning. And I decided to post it here because...I felt like it! (And I had to post _something_...) Yeah, so I hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew  
PS: The site, I believe, is yaoibunnyfarm (dot) com (You should check it out!)


	16. NejiShika, Alien

Title: Reputation  
Couple: NejiShika  
Word: 12 – Alien  
Warning: AU. And one swear word.  
Request: This was requested by somebody, I just don't have their name...

* * *

"I don't want to do this anymore." Shikamaru said, tying his hair up in its usual style.

"Do what?" Neji asked as he pulled on his shirt, not really paying attention.

"I don't want to sneak around like this anymore. It's too much work for something that we don't need to do."

"We've gone over this before, I don't want people to know about us. People can't know about us."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji just gave him a look and opened the closet door. He gestured for Shikamaru to exit first. The latter stepped forward, grabbed the handle, and closed the door. He crossed his arms and stared intently at the long-haired man in front of him. He wanted an answer to the question that he'd asked so many times before. He was tired of hiding their relationships, meeting in closets, bathrooms, under the bleachers, and other isolated areas. If he wanted to kiss his boyfriend, he should be able to whenever -and wherever- he wanted.

"Look," Neji sighed, "I know this isn't easy, but it's what has to be done. I have a reputation to maintain, and if people found out I was gay, it would ruin it. Building a reputation is really difficult, and I know you don't care about these things, but I do."

"There's more to life than just being popular." Shikamaru snapped. He didn't like the idea of reputations and popularity. He considered it a superficial ladder that led absolutely nowhere. The only reason Shikamaru liked Neji was because he'd managed to see behind the superficiality and find a good person. If he hadn't seen the nicer side of Neji, he would never have given him a second thought.

"I know that." Neji snapped back, "It's just...You're lucky because you have friends that like you for who you are. Unfortunately, I don't have that same luxury. My friends, and nearly everybody else, expect perfection from me, and that's what I have to give."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples in irritation, "So what you're saying is that being gay makes you imperfect? That it makes you less of a person? That it's wrong and sinful? Tell me if I'm getting close."

"Shikamaru...That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Do I? Because I'm starting to think otherwise."

"I don't have a problem with being gay, it's other people who-"

"Who cares!" Shikamaru interrupted him, "This is our relationship! The only people who are involved in this are you and me. These 'other people' have nothing to do with this. Would their opinion change how you feel about me? Because I know I'll still like you even if people don't like the fact that we're together."

"Of course it wouldn't change how I feel..."

"Then what's the problem? Is it because it's me? Are you ashamed of me?" His heart clenched at the thought. He knew he wasn't nearly as 'cool' or popular as Neji, and he couldn't avoid the idea that perhaps that's what made Neji most hesitant to make their relationship public.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you." Neji leant in for a kiss, but Shikamaru turned his head away. He pulled back slowly, "A reputation is so fragile, and being gay would just...It'd be like...like taking a sledgehammer to a mirror."

There was a long silence, in which they stared at each other. Suddenly, Shikamaru turned towards the door and stepped towards it, "If ever you decide to take the sledgehammer over the mirror, come find me. I'll probably be stupid enough to take you back." He opened the door.

"Shikamaru, please-" Neji started.

"I don't want to hear it. When you realize who you are, and accept it, I'll listen. But for now, don't waste your breath." Shikamaru walked away without looking back.

_-Two Weeks Later-_

"I hate dances." Shikamaru complained. His two friends had forced him into coming to the school's annual Valentine's day dance.

"We know, it's just that you've been really down lately, and we thought it might do you some good." Chouji explained.

"So? You going to tell us why you've been all mopy lately? Or are you still going to tell us to fuck off?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru said nothing. He'd passed the last two weeks in an unfamiliar sadness. He took it harder than he thought he should, because he wasn't used to feeling sad. Life had been good to him, he had good friends, a good family, and if he tried, he did well in school. But just one boy managed to make him feel as if none of that existed. The only thing he could think about was the loss of somebody he really liked. The empty feeling in his chest was a foreign feeling to him, it felt alien to him. As if it didn't belong there.

He wanted that hole filled again. He wanted Neji back. But he hadn't spent any time with Neji in the past two weeks, and he'd lost hope that he would any time soon. It seemed that his mirror was more important to him than his sledgehammer.

"Come on Shika, what's up?" Ino snapped him out of his trance.

"Meh, I'm fine." Shikamaru saw their sceptic looks and added, "Really. I will be. I promise."

"Uh huh, okay. But if you need to talk, we're here. But you already knew that." Ino said and decided to change the subject, "Wasn't that quiz today so difficult? I didn't understand half of it!"

"Did you study?" Chouji asked her.

"I kind of tried." Ino admitted.

Shikamaru felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around. Whatever his friend said next went unheard by him. His eyes locked onto lilac ones and everything else was blocked out.

"Hi." He drawled out. His mind was running at high speed, wondering why Neji was talking to him, in front of so many people no less.

"Hey," Neji greeted him with a smirk, "May I have this dance?"

"What?" Shikamaru's mind barely processed what Neji had just asked.

Neji put his hand out in an obvious invitation and locked his eyes onto Shikamaru's. They stayed in that position until Shikamaru snapped out of his stupor. He hesitantly took the offered hand and nodded. "Okay."

Shikamaru was pulled onto the dance floor. He found himself being pulled close to Neji, and brought his arms around his neck. His hands instrinctively playing with the other's hair.

Before Shikamaru had a chance to think of something to say, Neji spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"Does it matter?" Shikamaru asked. He knew it sounded rude, but he wanted to know that if Neji was sorry about what he'd said, that he would do something about it.

Neji caught on quick, "Yes. After what you told me, and talking with my cousins, I came to realize that a reputation is only so much. I've missed you, more than I thought I would, to be honest. I don't need a mirror to know I'm hot. Besides, a sledgehammer is just so much more...exciting." Neji pulled Shikamaru closer and kissed him passionately.

Shikamaru felt the feeling of loss he had moments earlier disappear as he felt those lips on top of his own. He pulled back panting a little and looked off to the side, noticing quite a few pairs of eyes on them, "People are looking at us." He stated and looked at Neji to see how he would react.

He had just put his entire popularity, his reputation, on the line with that one kiss. Perhaps Neji was not quite ready to just let all that go. But judging by his expression, Shikamaru guessed that he was. Neji smiled, and his eyes did not leave Shikamaru's face after he'd spoken, "So? It's just us remember? We're the only ones involved, what they think aren't going to change how I feel about you."

Shikamaru smiled, "That's nice to know." He said and pulled the other closer for another kiss.

* * *

AN: Hello! I like the pairing NejiShika quite a bit, and I was quite happy when it was requested. I hope you liked this one, I kind of do, actually. It's longer than I had intended. I could picture both scenes in my head and tried to make this as short as possible. If I hadn't, it would have been much longer than it turned out to be.

I hope it was easy enough to understand, because I have a tendency to think I'm clear but I'm really not. I thinkg they're a bit OOC, I tried not to make them that way, but you're the judge. I think it's a bit on the borderline of OOC and in-character.

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	17. KariSaku, Shoes

Title: Thought So  
Couple: KariSaku  
Word: 15 - Shoes  
Warning: Swear word(s).  
Requested by: Overlordofnobodies

* * *

Karin worked at the mall's only shoe store, cleverly called 'The Shoe Store', with her two best friends Suigetsu and Juugo. The three were lucky enough to work together every friday night. They'd figured out a pattern. Karin would always handle the cash register, Juugo would socialize with the clients, and Suigetsu would get shoes from the storage room when Juugo asked for them. Every friday night, right after school until ten, they would work at a steady rythme. Everything would always be the same.

This friday was no different.

"Aren't these the most fabulous pair of heels ever?"

"You said that about the last twenty pairs."

And there was always their regular clients. Karin would spend every friday night watching Sakura try on shoes with her own friends, Sasuke and Naruto. Juugo and Suigetsu would often scold her because she would spend the entire time watching Sakura, instead of doing actual work. But the red-head would brush them off and continue doing what she did best. Watching.

"Earth to Karin!" She heard Juugo call her name, and clearly disappointed, took her gaze away from the pinkette. Behind her stood her two friends.

"Oh...Sorry." She said unconvincingly, and her gaze trailed back to Sakura.

"Bitch, please. Don't waste your breath." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

Karin sighed, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Both her co-workers followed her gaze and groaned at the same time. "This is getting ridiculous! Fuck, Karin, stop being such a baby! Just go give her your number. That's what you normally do." Suigetsu told her.

"Hell no!" Karin exclaimed.

"Why not talk to her, at least? She can be your client tonight." Juugo suggested. Karin just shook her head.

"Fine then, if you won't talk to her, I will." Suigetsu ignored her glare and walked over to Sakura.

Karin watched with envy as Sakura laughed at something Suigetsu said. She herself didn't really know why she was refusing to even talk to her. She was usually very straight-forward, when she had a crush on someone, they knew it right away. Karin normally went from guy to guy without a second thought. But when she found herself crushing on another woman, she finally stopped to actually think about what traits she wanted in her lover. It was entirely foreign territory, and that's what made her most hesitant to act upon her feelings. It stressed her because she wasn't used to the feeling of uncertainty.

"Miss?" Karin heard someone say, and she snapped out of her trance. Focusing ahead of her, she found herself looking into forest green eyes.

"Karin, ring her up." Suigetsu told her, handing her a box with the red high-heels in it that Sakura had been trying on. Karin nodded, and Suigetsu gave her a secretive smirk before walking away. She watched his retreating back with a confused look, before directing her attention back onto her newest crush.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Karin asked out of reflex. She fixed the box so that it closed properly and entered the price on the cash register.

"Yep!" She answered peppily. Her two friends walked up to her.

"Are we done here?" Sasuke asked, obviously tired of being in a shoe store.

"Just give me a sec." Sakura replied and handed Karin some money for the shoes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and told her that he and Naruto would be waiting for her outside the store. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Alright!" She said. The two then left to wait outside.

Karin gave her back her change, "Have a good day." She spoke quickly and blushed, embarassed by her own nervousness.

"Thanks, you too." Sakura smiled, and Karin couldn't help but smile back.

Karin gave her a bag with the shoe box in it. She watched Sakura walk away with a wistful look on her face. She wanted so badly to be able to just ask her out, but it would be so embarassing to be turned down. They went to the same school after all, and she knew that Sakura would have no trouble telling her friends about it.

She saw Sakura exit the store. She stood outside with her friends and reached into the bag. She pulled out the box and showed the shoes to her friends. They'd already seen them, but she seemed to feel the need to show them the shoes again. She did this every week. Suddenly, she pulled out a slip of paper from the box and looked at it confused. Karin tried to see what the paper was, but couldn't make out the writting. She knew it wasn't any of the store's papers because she would be able to recognize the logo on it if it was.

Sakura smiled at the paper, and this made Karin just that much more curious to know what was on it. The pinkette turned around and looked directly at Karin. The latter blushed, not only because she was caught staring, but because Sakura gave her a gorgeous smile and winked at her. Her eyes widened, and she just watched as Sakura walked away. Now Karin was really wondering what was on that paper.

That's when she remembered who had been helping out Sakura that afternoon. She turned around quickly, eyes searching for Suigetsu. She tried to be angry, but was finding it difficult. The image of Sakura's smile still fresh in her mind. She found him sitting at the small stool behind the counter, casually flipping through Karin's magazine that she always brought with her to work. She stood still, glaring at him until he looked up from the magazine.

"What?" He asked not at all bothered by her glare.

Karin gave him a searching look, "What did you do?" He was acting a little bit too casual for her liking.

Suigetsu looked back down at the magazine and pretended to read, "Oh nothing. I just gave her your number."

"..." Karing was actually speechless for a moment before erupting, "What the hell Suigetsu! What the fuck did you do that for!" She would have continued, but her phone, that she kept in her pocket, started to vibrate. She pulled it out and read the new text. It was an invite to go see a movie with Sakura the next day.

Suigetsu flipped a page in the magazine, "What were you saying?"

"...Nevermind."

"Thought so."

* * *

AN: Hello! I would first like to thank all my readers and reviewers! And thanks much for sending in requests!

This is the first yuri request I've gotten. I like yuri quite a bit, but this is the first time I've written it. This is also the first time I've written Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. I don't really like Sakura as a character, but I really tried my best. I'm sorry if it's not very good, but writting a character you don't like is very difficult. (No offense to Sakura fans out there.)

I hope you liked it! I liked writting Karin and Suigetsu's interaction. I find their relationship hilarious in the manga!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	18. NejiGaa, Mask

Title: Pedestal  
Couple: NejiGaa  
Word: 22 - Mask  
Warning: Hints of mature stuff.  
Requested by: Black Lighted Clouds  
AN: Normal writting is the present, and Itallic is memories.

* * *

"Here's the report on the chunnin exams Kazekage-sama."

_"Ngh...Gaara."_

"Thank you, Neji."

_"Ah! Neji..."_

Their hands touched as the scroll passed between them. Neither took notice of the light brush of skin.

_Nails trailed down his pale skin. Sometimes leaving a mark. Sometimes not._

Their eyes locked onto each others for a brief moment before Gaara returned his gaze to his papers.

_An innocence lost, a passion gained._

There was a mask of indifference on both their faces. They were merely leader and subordinate. They both knew it. They both accepted it. During the day that's all they would ever be.

_Their masks were put away as darkness consumed the sky. Their faces clearly showed the passion, the need, they had for each other._

"I will have a follow-up letter ready in two days." Gaara told him.

_"Neji...Please." Gaara moaned softly._

"Understood. I will return in two days."

_"G-Gaara...Ngh."_

"There's a hotel nearby that you can stay at."

_The hotel sheets were loosely wrapped around their exhausted forms, even though it was too warm for blankets._

"Yes." Neji was thankful to have tied his hair back. The Suna sun shone brightly, keeping the air warm and humid.

_Their skin was lightly coated in sweat. Their breath came in short bursts. Suna nights were just as warm as the days to them._

There was a moment of silence between them. Their eyes locked once more, both knowing exactly what would happen that night.

_It was quiet. Their breathing the only sound in the mostly empty hotel room. There was no need to talk, their actions were enough._

"Good-bye Kazekage-sama." Neji excused himself from Gaara's office.

_They were both usually on pedestals. One much higher than the other. But at night their pedestals were broken down. They were equal, and they liked it that way. _

Gaara watched Neji leave his office impassively. He had a lot of work to do and would try to do most of it before it wound up keeping him there longer than necessary.

_They knew what it was like to be seen and to see. But when they were together they could close their eyes and just be. It's all they wanted, and all they needed._

* * *

AN: Hello! This drabble was really fun to do. It didn't come out quite as I would have liked, but I think it's alright anyways. It's really short, but I think the point came accross. I really love this pairing, and thanks Black Lighted Clouds for requesting it!

It was the first time I tried doing two different things in one, like the normal writting and the memory in between. It's actually really fun to do, I recommend it. It was complicated sometimes, but it was fun. (Send in requests!)

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	19. KibaShika, Cow

Title: Cow-Tipping  
Couple: KibaShika  
Word: 32 - Cow  
Warning: AU. A swear word. S'all.  
Requested by: AnimelovingCat

* * *

"Okay, so please explain to me why the Hell we're at Ibiki's farm in the middle of the night." Shikamaru's obvious aggravation didn't faze his excited boyfriend.

"A couple nights ago I was watching South Park, and they did some cow-tipping and I-"

"We are not cow-tipping!"

The two were kneeling beside the fence that would lead them into Ibiki's farm. The cows roamed freely because Ibiki wasn't worried about wild animals attacking. His two pitbulls could scare away any intruder.

"We're already here, might as well try." Kiba tried to convince Shikamaru.

"Two quick things. One, there are two fucked up dogs in that field, and secondly, it's impossible to cow-tip! They're too heavy, there's no way you can just tip it." Shikamaru explained.

"You're talking to me about dogs. I've got them settled." He shot a glance at the bag beside him.

"...Is there meat in there?" Shikamaru gave the bag a disgusted look.

"Yeah."

"You know I don't-"

Kiba interrupted him, "I know you don't like meat. You don't have to touch it, or even look at it. I'll take care of the dogs."

"You're ignoring the fact that you can't cow-tip! South Park's an animated television show. Barely anything they say is true."

"Don't diss South Park! And anyways, you can't say it's impossible before even trying. What kind of attitude is that?"

His boyfriend's 'go get 'em' attitude made him smile and remember just why he loved him. Sure it was annoying at times, but he'd learned to deal with it. He sighed and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Alright, let's do this."

Kiba stood up excitedly and pulled Shikamaru into a tight hug, "Thanks babe!" He let go and grabbed the bag of meat off the grass. He climbed over the fence and waited for Shikamaru on the other side.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but followed him none the less. They walked up to the nearest cow and waited. Waited to hear the growling of the two dogs. There it was. A soft pawing of the ground as the two large dogs slowly made their way to them. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut, hearing his heart pounding in his ears. He was a bit scared of the very ferocious dogs. He also didn't want to look at the meat Kiba would give the dogs. He knew it was safe to open his eyes when the growling stopped, and when Kiba was talking to them with a soothing voice.

"There you go...Eat right up. We're not gonna hurt anybody, we just want to try something, that's all." Shikamaru was used to Kiba talking to dogs as if they understood him. He was actually almost convinced that the dogs did understand him. "We're free to go!"

"Okay..." Shikamaru drawled. The idea was entirely ridiculous. A cow weighs two tons, there is no way Kiba could make it tip over. He didn't understand why he let Kiba drag him into these ridiculous schemes. He watched as Kiba checked to make sure the cow was sleeping.

"All clear!" He whispered.

Shikamaru stood a little further away and crossed his arms. He waited for Kiba to finish his 'cow-tipping'. He saw Kiba put his hands against the cow's flank and pushed. Or he guessed he was pushing. The cow gave no sign that it was currently being pushed. It continued to sleep soundly. He watched for a few seconds, waiting to see if anything would happen.

Nothing did.

The cow stayed put. Kiba slowly retracted his arms and gave his boyfriend a sheepish grin, "Well, I guess you were right."

"Uh huh." Shikamaru uncrossed his arms and walked over to Kiba.

"But I thought it might actually work..." Kiba mumbled, clearly disappointed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He grabbed a hold of Kiba's vest and pulled him in close. Their lips met briefly. He knew the other was upset and would probably remain that way for most of the night and decided to fix that, "How about we go behind the barn and have a quick shag?"

Kiba's face immediately lit up, "Okay!" He said as if he hadn't just been upset.

Shikamaru let himself be led away by the easily excitable Kiba.

* * *

AN: Hello! Here's a new chappie! I don't know why, but the pairing Kiba/Shika just screams light and fluffy to me. I don't think I could ever write anything dramatic with this pairing. I don't really know where the idea for this came. The only thing that came to mind when I saw 'cow' was 'cow-tipping'. And I figured that would go well with this couple!

This could be seen kind of attached to the other Kiba/Shika drabble. If you want. I don't own South Park by the way! I remember seeing this episode like, really long ago. That's where I learnt the term cow-tipping! South Park educating the world once more. (And no, you can't cow-tip. They actually are too heavy for this to work.)

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	20. SasuNaru, Party

Title: New Years  
Couple: SasuNaru  
Word: 34 - Part  
Warning: Slight OOC-ness.  
Requested by: Tori Sohma

* * *

Snow was drifting down from the sky, each one landing on the ground and adding to the few inches already there. The bright lights of the city relfected off the ice crystals hanging off roofs and balconies. It was ten-to-midnight, and the city remained animated. Fireworks were going off in the sky from all over. It was New Years Eve. The adults' winter holiday.

In an apartment in the middle of the city was a gathering of friends celebrating the New Year. The music wasn't too loud, (Even though there were no neighbours to bother. They were invited to the party.) They all knew each other so well that they didn't need the music there as a distraction from awkward confrontations.

With five minutes remaining until the New Year, Sasuke lowered the music coming from the radio. He turned on the T.V and put it to the desired channel. The countdown had begun.

"I can't believe it's already New Years!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you're still standing! I think that's a record." Ino said with a laugh.

"Yuck...Don't remind me." Naruto groaned. He looked at the rum and coke in his hands. He put it down with a disgusted look. His past New Years parties had always ended really badly. He had problems with controling his alcohol and had done some very stupid things on this day in the last few years. His friends had so far kept a close eye on him, making his drink very light.

The only time he could remember waking up on New Years morning feeling good was two years before. It was the night he finally got together with his longtime crush.

"We used to have such wild parties...I think we're getting old." Kiba grinned.

Naruto laughed along with his friends. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab onto his own. He turned around to see Sasuke with his ever-present smirk. The same smiirk that made Naruto fall in love with him in the first place.

"Join me on the balcony?" Sasuke whispered into his ear.

"Sure." Naruto let himself be led away. Sasuke handed him his jacket, and he slipped it on. It was freezing outside.

They stepped onto the balcony, and the cold air hit their faces. Thankfully there was no wind. They stood near the railling and watched the fireworks out in the distance.

"I love New Years." Naruto murmured under his breath.

"Even with all those bad years?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, even with all those bad years."

He didn't really have to explain why. Sasuke knew that the fact that they had gotten together on New Years made the holiday more memorable to them both.

"I love you, babe."

Naruto shot Sasuke a searching look, but smiled brightly, "I love you too." Sasuke didn't say it often, which made the times when he did more meaningful.

Naruto grabbed the other's hands and pulled him in close. They shared a light kiss. Sasuke pulled Naruto so that they both stood in the center of the balcony. The only thing showing that he was nervous was the fact that he was rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of Naruto's hands.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, unnerved by the intense look in his boyfriend's eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat lightly and averted his eyes. Littles signs of nervousness. He sighed softly, but put on a serious expression. "We've been together for a while now, and I wanted to know..." Naruto's mouth fell open in a rather ungaceful manner as he saw Sasuke go down on one knee and pull out a small box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

"..." Naruto stared at him, speechless. "Yes!" He knelt down in front of Sasuke and threw his arms around his neck, pulling the other into a tight embrace. He pulled back after a moment, his smile bright and eyes shining. Sasuke slipped the ring onto the right finger, despite the calm expression, Naruto could tell he was just as happy as he was.

Spending the rest of his life with the dark-haired man in front of him sounded like a wonderful idea to him.

Maybe there was another reason to like New Years.

* * *

AN: Hello! Here's another one-shot. I like the pairing SasuNaru, but I find finding a plot hard because it feels like everything's been done. This one felt like a little bit different than usual, to me anyways. I don't read the pairing much...

I realized that I made lots of stories surrounding how the pairing got together, but I haven't done any proposals yet! So here's a proposal! I hope you liked the chapter! (Send in requests!)

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	21. NejiNaru, Door

Title: Worth It  
Couple: NejiNaru  
Word: 18 - Door  
Warning: No Warning!  
Requested by: AnimelovingCat

* * *

"Don't lie to me, Naruto!" Neji exclaimed, eyes set in an angry glare. He turned away from the other and continued to walk. To walk back home, where he could be alone, and maybe cry a little...

"I'm not lying. It was just the one time, I swear! It was an accident!" Naruto pleaded, following close behind him.

"One time, one hundred times. It doesn't matter. It's still one time too many." He took out his house key as he made it to the front door.

Naruto grabbed Neji's hand, forced him to turn around, and pushed him up against the door, "Neji please! I am so sorry, it'll never happen again. I was stupid, and I'm so sorry!" He leant forward and gave the other a kiss. A kiss that wasn't reciprocated.

Neji pushed him away, "Is it because of me? Am I just not enough? Because this always seems to be how it ends...I told you before Naruto," He turned around, unlocked the door, and opened it, "I can't do this anymore."

And he slammed the door behind himself.

Neji locked the door and put his back to it. He slid down to the floor and pulled his knees to his chin. He leant his head against the wall and let the tears flow.

"Neji please! Give me one more chance. I promise to do better. This won't ever happen again." Naruto had his hands on the door, but he realized Neji wouldn't be opening the door any time soon. So, he sat on the ground and leant against the door, and waited.

"We already talked about this, remember? This has happened too many times for me to just let it go. Go home Naruto."

"No. You've had a bad string of boyfriends, I know that. I'll admit I wasn't the best boyfriend either. I can't say how sorry I am. We can get through this, we can be happy together!"

"We could have been happy. You lost your chance. I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'll forgive you, and then you'll run off with some tramp unexpectedly, and I'll be heartbroken. Again!" Neji burried his face in his hands. He seemed to have the worst taste in men.

"Neji, you know I wouldn't do that!"

"I thought you wouldn't cheat on me either. Now look where we are!"

"It was-"

Neji interrupted him, "It can't be an accident. You wanted her, you got her. And now you've lost me. I hope it was worth it."

That's when he stood up and ignored anything else Naruto was going to say. He went to his room and slept. He wondered how long Naruto would spend out there. But when he left in the morning, to go to work, his front steps were empty. He found a small note saying, '_It'll never be worth it._'

But he ripped it up and threw it in the garbage. Someday he'll find someone faithful. He'll just have to wait until that day. He wiped away the last tears and went off to work.

* * *

AN: Well, that was fun to write. I like the pairing, but this was the only thing I could think of to go with the word 'door'. I know the ending isn't very happy but...They can't all be happy. Angry-ness has to happen sometimes to! Hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading!  
-MewMew


	22. ItaSasu, Late

Title: I Know  
Couple: ItaSasu  
Word: 47 - Late  
Warning: AU. Incest although it's just fluff so it won't burn your eyes or anything.  
Requested by: dracoslover1

* * *

The door slid closed with only a soft 'click'. There was a shuffling sound as he put away his shoes and coat, sighing tiredly. When the noise of the television reached his ears, he knew he was in trouble. The channels were being flipped through, not a second thought being given to whatever was playing. Itachi knew for a fact that Sasuke only did that when he was annoyed. When he figured he was ready to deal with whatever mood Sasuke was in, he entered the living room in their small apartment.

"I'm home." He whispered gently. There was no reply, and Sasuke didn't even look at him. He approached the couch on which his brother was seated. Putting his hands on the headrest, he leant forward, intending to kiss the other on the cheek. Sasuke pulled away before it could happen and shot Itachi a nasty glare. His thumb continued to push down on the remote, the channels changing from one show to another.

Itachi walked around the couch and sat next to Sasuke, who returned his gaze to the television. "I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized, putting a hand on his brother's thigh and was pleased when Sasuke left it there.

"It's eleven. You finished at seven." Sasuke's voice was accusatory. His dark eyes stared in front of him.

"I know. One of the nurses was late, and I had to take her place until she got there, and then one of the patients died. You know it's a long process, with all the legal papers and having to tell the family. I'm sorry." He repeated, hoping to get through Sasuke's stubborness.

"You should have called."

"I wanted to, but it was really emergency after emergency all night."

"It would have taken you one minute to call me." Sasuke remained unforgiving.

"You're right, I should have called. I'm sorry. I promise to call if ever it happens again." Itachi gently grabbed the remote from his brother's hand and receiving no protest, closed the television and put the remote on the coffee table, "Now, will you come to bed with me?"

"How about I go to bed, and you sleep on the couch?" Sasuke glared at Itachi, who was more effected by the words than the look. The glare he got often, but being forced to sleep on the couch had never happened before. He knew he'd really angered the other.

"How about I make it up to you?" Itachi slid his hand upwards slowly, his fingers playing with the zipper on Sasuke's jeans. Their eyes met, and Sasuke sighed, letting his resolve fade away.

He grabbed Itachi's hand and put it on his waist, "You've been working all day. You can make it up to me tomorrow instead." He leant forward and kissed the other softly, but his eyes clearly said that he wasn't forgiven yet.

"I can do that." Itachi smiled, glad that Sasuke wasn't as angry as before. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and leant against him. He rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder, closing his eyes. The familiar feel of the other in his arms making him completely at ease.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his arms around Itachi's shoulders. He enjoyed cuddling from time to time, but Itachi just liked it more for some reason. "I was worried." Sasuke admitted after a moment of silence.

"I know." Itachi whispered tiredly.

"You were missing for four hours, anything could have happened to you." Sasuke continued.

"I know." He repeated. Although he was tired and half-asleep, he knew how important it was for Sasuke to say this and listened intently. Sasuke had difficulty admitting things concerning the lesser emotions, such as worry. He wanted to help the other express himself better, but he was just too tired. He'd wound up working sixteen hours that day, and it was taking its toll on him.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Sasuke's voice brought him out of his tired daze.

"You're comfortable."

"I don't care. Come on, let's go to bed." Sasuke managed to get him to let go and stood up. He grabbed Itachi's hand and forced him off the couch.

"I don't have to sleep on the couch?" Itachi asked.

"You should. But no."

With his eyes barely open, he allowed himself to be pulled into their shared bedroom.

* * *

AN: Hello! I haven't put anything out in a while...Sorry! And this isn't very long, or very good either...I don't like where I ended it, but I didn't know what else to do. I hope you enjoyed reading it though! The titles lame, I know. But I didn't have much to work with. And yes, even if this is AU, I kept them as brothers. Why? Because.

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	23. SakuIno, Music

Title: Strip Club  
Couple: SakuIno  
Word: 3 - Music  
Warning: AU. A little bit dirty...Still rated T though. (If you think I need to up it, just ask, but I don't think I need to.)  
Requested by: Tori Sohma

* * *

She was a determined woman. She always got what she wanted.

For her birthday, her friends had brought her to a strip club. She'd always wanted to go to one and, her friends had been incredibly accepting of her sexuality. Not like they would mind. Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying it as much as she was, and Tenten and Karin were making crude comments that she didn't try to ignore. They may be straight, but their dirty mouths made for numerous laughs.

Dollar bills disappeared from their hands and wallets as woman after woman walked accross the stages and danced on the poles. Whistles and catcalls followed after each of them.

"Those are definitely fake. See the way they jiggle? I'm sure her bed buddy could get a good grip on those fat bags." Tenten commented about a tall brunette on the stage.

"You'd bust them with your sharp nails. Meow!" Karin made claws with her hands and scratched the air with them.

The group of friends laughed.

"But check out that hair. With a good grip you could get her doing anything." She laughed at Sasuke's adoration of the woman's hair. He'd always had a thing for long hair.

"Imagine what those lips could do! Damn, I could use a good BJ."

"Buy me a couple drinks, and we can talk about it." Tenten winked at Naruto, and he grinned in return.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He signaled to one of the waittresses, wearing a low-cut top and shorts that would be considered too short anywhere else, and he pointed at Tenten, "Another drink for this one over here." The woman smiled flirtatiously and sauntered off to get what was asked of her.

"Hey, birthday girl. Maybe with a few more drinks in me I could kidnap one of these hot chickas so you can have your way with her. You can test out the new toys you got for your birthday." Karin's offer tempted her, but she merely shook her head.

"Thanks, but I think I can get one of them home on my own. Maybe with a few more drinks Sasuke will want to-"

"No." She was interrupted by the mentioned male, who glared at her. "Sorry Karin, but hell no. I don't have sex with crazy chicks."

"Fuck you. I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested."

"Shh!" She hushed them.

The music grew louder and the main showgirl was about to come out. The club owners enjoyed putting focus on their top stripper, and she didn't object.

The base pounded in her head, along with some of her drinks, and she felt her mouth fall open. The woman was hot. Her long blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail, the bottom strands brushing her butt, and her bangs framed her heart shaped face. Her blue eyes were smouldering and inviting. Her legs were miles long, and her hips swung tantalizingly. There was little left to the imagination with the purple tube top and black, skin-tight shorts.

She could not move her gaze away. The music and her friends faded from around her, and it was just her and the stripper.

"Birthday girl's found her target." Karin made another cat impersonation, and she giggled lightly. "She looks like she'll put up quite a fight. Maybe we should have gotten you an extra set of handcuffs."

"The fluffy kind." Tenten added, "We don't want you to hurt her delicate wrists."

"I have a feeling she's anything but delicate." Naruto said as the woman did an intricate move on the pole.

She didn't hear them. The blonde stripper sent her a wink, and she felt heat flood into her lower regions. Desire for the pole dancer rose inside of her.

She wanted her. In her bed, against her body, in her power, and begging for more.

She was a determined woman. She always got what she wanted.

* * *

AN: Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long to put this out! I've been a bit distracted. I hope you liked this chapter! Personally, I like it. I really enjoyed writing it. My mind is always in the gutter, I swear. I blame the person who influenced my friends. Wait...That's me. Oh well!

This was very fun to write and I thank Tori Sohma for requesting it, and I really hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	24. SasuNaru, Hibernation

Title: Happy Smile  
Couple: SasuNaru  
Word: 33 - Hibernation  
Warning: Swear words.  
Requested by: AnimelovingCat

* * *

He took his eyes away from him for two minutes. He should have known. It only takes two minutes for the blonde to disappear. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He began his search for Naruto half-heartedly. The snow crunched under his boots as he walked deeper into the forest. Winter had arrived. He hated it. Like he hated a lot of things.

Nevertheless, he'd agreed to take a walk through the woods with Naruto. The blonde said the snow and trees looked _beautiful_ that time of year. Sasuke had felt like gagging at the rainbows, sparkles, and unicorns that seemed to pour out of the blonde's mouth everytime he spoke. Not everything was nice and pretty and awesome, but Naruto didn't get that. Sasuke had to admit to himself (and only to himself) that he kind of loved that part of the blonde.

His continuous optimism and always positive attitude made Sasuke feel better when he was in a gloomy mood. (Which was less often now that he and the blonde were dating, but he didn't acknowledge that. No way could Naruto have _that _much of an impact on him. Even if he did love the idiot.)

He squinted his eyes, trying to look past the glare of the sun reflecting off the snow. He passed a hand through his hair to get rid of the snow that clung to his dark locks. Just as he sighed again, incredibly irritated and annoyed with the blonde by then, he heard a loud growling noise. His eyes darted to where it had come from, and he saw a large cavern in the distance.

Approaching it cautiously, but quickly, the growling grew louder. He activated his Sharingan then stepped into the darkness of the cave. The sun illuminated a part of it, but he was unable to see all the way to the end. Suddenly he found himself with an armful of blonde. Before he could get a word in, Naruto was yelling.

"We have to get out of here!"

Sasuke heard the growling, and some pawing, get closer. He allowed Naruto to grab his hand and start pulling them back out of the cave. The blonde went into a run as a loud roar reached their ears. They were out in the forest, with the snow crunching beneath their boots, when Sasuke decided to take a quick look over his shoulder to see what was following them.

A bear.

Sasuke sighed, rolled his eyes (he did that a lot when it came to Naruto. Wonder why.), and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. He used the strength in his legs to jump high up, bringing the blonde with him, and they landed on a tree branch. He let go of Naruto and leant his back against the tree, his legs dangling on either side of the branch. Naruto was crounching in front of him, staring down at the bear, who was pawing at the tree, angry snarls emitting from its mouth.

"I wanted to see what it was. I didn't know it was sleeping..."

"Sleeping? Naruto, you idiot! You woke up a bear while it was hibernating. Do you ever use your head?"

"...What's hibernating?"

Sasuke rubbed his temple, trying to push back the headache that was coming, "Hibernation is when...Screw this. Pick up a book sometime. Dumbass."

...

"Have I told you I love you today?" Naruto asked with a somewhat meaningful apologetical smile.

"And why do I love you?"

"Because I'm good in bed."

"I think that's about all you're good at."

Sasuke stared at his boyfriend's ever-bright smile.

Nah. He loved him for that stupid happy smile.

* * *

AN: Hello! Here's another SasuNaru chapter. I kind of like the pairing, but it's not my favourite. But I have to admit, this was very, very fun to write. I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! (Still open to requests!)

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	25. NejiSasu, Glasses

Title: Persuasive  
Couple: NejiSasu  
Word: 30 - Glasses  
Warning: Lime-ish. (Not very descriptive making out...)  
Requested by: dracoslover1

* * *

"Oh, don't be silly Sasuke! You can hardly see. What are you going to do at school when you need to take down notes? Don't be stubborn." His mother handed him the case, and he grabbed it unwillingly.

"I can see just fine."

"No you can't." His brother commented while he was in the middle of preparing himself some lunch. Mikoto and Sasuke were also in the kitchen, facing each other, both unyielding.

"Shut up. You don't have my eyes."

"Yes, I do." Onyx eyes met onyx eyes, one in a glare, the other uncaring, "You should have gotten contacts, like me."

"I'm sorry if I don't enjoy poking my eyes! And I don't need them anyways." Sasuke put the case on the kitchen counter and went to his bedroom without saying another word to his mother or brother.

Once inside his room, he immediately went to the bed and layed down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He refused to wear the glasses. He didn't need them, didn't want them. His parents had wasted their time taking him to get his eyes checked and then getting him a pair of glasses. He was not going to wear them. Never. Ever.

He closed his eyes and allowed the world to fade from around him. It was early afternoon, but he didn't care. There wasn't anything he wanted to do, and he knew that if he left his room his mother would continue to try and convince him to wear the stupid glasses. The ones he was not going to wear.

Several minutes passed, where the only sound he could hear was his own breathing. Suddenly, in the stillness, came a knock. He opened his eyes and stared at the door. It opened and standing behind it was Neji. He closed his eyes again, listening to Neji's steps as he approached the bed.

"There's my hard-headed, blind, baby."

"Shut up. Wait...How'd you know? I never told you about getting my eyes checked." Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Neji putting down the bright blue case on his night stand.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me you needed some sense knocked into you. And it wasn't hard to notice. You walked into a wall a couple days ago, remember?"

"Shut up. My brother asked you to come over, didn't he? Bastard. It's none of his business."

"I happen to recall your mother telling you, recently too, that if you've got nothing nice to say-"

"Don't say anything at all. Blah, blah, blah." Sasuke interrupted him, "Whatever. You aren't my mother, you can't tell me what to do."

"No, I can't tell you what to do, but..." Neji got onto the bed and straddled his hips. He leant forward and kissed his neck, "I can be very persuasive."

He pressed butterfly kisses the length of his neck, and Sasuke tried to force back the moan forming at the back of his throat. As much as Neji tried, Sasuke refused to cave. He would not cave. A mist of lust began to take shape in his mind, but he ignored it. Even as Neji grew rougher, biting, sucking, and licking his neck, he managed to keep his head straight. For a while.

A low moan escaped him, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Somewhere in his mind the thought that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying the treament resurfaced, "Neji...Stop." He commanded half-heartedly.

"Hm..." He pretended to think it over before shaking his head, "No."

He crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sasuke parted his lips, and their tongues met for a brief battle of dominance. A battle that Sasuke didn't mind losing. His hands took hold of Neji's chocolate brown hair and pulled him even closer, loving the feel of his body against his own.

Suddenly Neji pulled away, and he glared at him, receiving a smirk in response, "Wear the glasses."

"No. I knew you were here for more than a makeout session."

"As fun as making out is...I am here for another reason."

"To get me to wear my glasses. But I'm not going to wear them."

"Why? We both know you need them, so don't pretend like you don't."

"...They don't look good on me."

Neji shot him an incredulous look, "Really? That's really what you're worried about?"

Sasuke huffed and refused to meet his gaze. The action spoke for itself.

Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, "You definitely need glasses if you don't think you look good." He reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the case. He opened it and took out the pair of glasses that belonged to Sasuke. "Will you please wear them? For me?"

Sasuke was incredibly tempted, but kept up his resolve, "No."

"At least let me see what you look like with them on."

"..."

They stared intently at each other for several seconds before Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Neji's smile was enough for him not to regret his choice. He closed his eyes as Neji slipped the glasses onto his face, not wanting to see his expression once he saw just how unflattering they were. He was shocked to say the least when he suddenly found himself being kissed roughly. His eyes shot open for a brief second before slipping shut again. He loved it when Neji kissed him like he truly _wanted_ him.

A trail of kisses went from his lips, to his cheek, and back down to his already marked neck. Neji bit his ear gently, and his breath tickled his ear as he spoke to him in a breathy tone, "I love the sophisticated look. Turns me on like only you can."

Being showered with kisses, Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe he would wear his glasses. At least around Neji.

* * *

AN: Hello! Chapter will be coming out faster, now that this is my only story to work on. This one was fun to write. I like writing bratty Sasuke. Anywho, I hope you liked it! Oh and! We're now at the halfway point! Yay! I'm proud of myself! (Although this should be done already...I blame procrastination.)

Thanks for reading!  
-MewMew


	26. NaruGaa, Bath

Title: Kitty  
Couple: NaruGaa  
Word: 41 - Bath  
Warning: AU. None.  
Requested by: Akane

* * *

"Kitty needs a bath!" The four year old said, holding the black cat in her arms as best as she could.

"Yes, she does." Gaara leant forward and took the cat in his hands. He turned to his husband and handed her to him, "Kitty needs a bath." He repeated his daughter's words.

"What? But...but!" Naruto began to protest, but Gaara's unwavering gaze stopped him. There wasn't a chance he would get his way. "But she's _evil_." Naruto couldn't help but whisper to him.

Gaara remained firm, "Go wash the cat."

"Alright..." He pouted and got up from the couch, where he and Gaara had been watching television, and patted his daughter's head, "Ah, the things I do for love!"

"If you start screaming nonsense, I'll come help you. But until then, me and Kushina will be watching...What's the name of that show again, Kushina?" He asked, although he knew. Merely thinking the name made him cringe. He wasn't going to put himself through the torture of actually saying it.

"It's _Bunny Bear and Princess Purpleheart_! I've told you a bazillion times daddy!"

"Yeah, daddy, can't you remember such a simple title?" Naruto teased lightly.

Garra brought Kushina onto the couch cushion right next to him, and she cuddled into his side, "Can't you remember such a simple task?" He pointed to the cat Naruto still held in his arms. The cat that was clearly not enjoying being held and not being pet.

"I'm going, I'm going." He grumbled, exiting the room.

He watched his husband leave fondly. He loved that man. After years of not believing in love, it was nice to feel it so strongly. He put an arm around their daughter and changed the channel until it was on her favourite show. As much as the fluffiness of the show made him want to vomit, the smile on his daughter's face made up for the torture he put himself through.

Hardly a minute passed before he heard a loud stream of censored cursing come from the bathroom. At least he'd learnt how to watch his language now that they had a child in the house.

"Is daddy okay?" Kushina asked him, and he sighed.

"Yes. I'll go check up on him though. You know how he's clumsy."

She laughed and scooted away to give him enough room to get up. "Daddy falls a lot."

"He does." He agreed with her. With a sigh, he made his way down the hall and towards the bathroom, where he could still hear Naruto cursing.

He knocked on the door and without waiting for a response, slipped inside. The sight was no more than he'd thought it would be. Water ran down the walls, and the shower head was hanging limply in the tub with water pouring out of it and onto the floor. The cat was in the corner hissing loudly while Naruto was glaring at her, his bleeding finger in his mouth and the claw marks on his cheek shining red.

"You're hopeless."

Naruto turned to look at him, and removed his finger from his mouth, "She bit me. And scratched me! I told you she was evil."

Gaara merely sighed. He walked over to the cat and grabbed her under her belly, dodging her clawed paw. He lifted her and brought her to the tub, where he suspended her in the air above it. Taking the cat shampoo from the corner of the ceramic bathtub, he put a glob of it on her back. He put down the bottle and began to rub it into the black fur. The cat's hisses were ignored.

Naruto approached and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks babe. You're totally awesome."

He hummed softly, "I know. Now take the shower head and wash her down."

He complied with the demand, and the two completed the process of giving Kitty a bath. Once they had dried her (partly), they set her down, and she ran out of the room before they could blink. Gaara observed the bathroom and rolled his eyes.

"You've created a mess, as per usual."

"She attacked me, and you're worried about a bit of water on the floor? What about my poor finger! It's still bleeding..." Naruto had a 'kicked puppy' look on his face, and he held out his finger for Gaara to see the bite mark on it.

"You want me to kiss it better, don't you?"

"It hurts..."

"Come here you big baby." Gaara lips curved up slightly upon seeing Naruto's face brighten up immediately at his words.

He took the blonde's hand and gave the injury a soft kiss. Afterwards, he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and kissed his cheek where the claw marks were, "Happy now?"

"I'm happy every time I get to see your handsome face."

"And every time I get you out of trouble. Now you have fun cleaning your mess." Gaara stepped away and headed towards the door.

"Have fun watching _Bunny Bear and Princess Purpleheart_!"

Gaara stopped in his tracks. He turned to stare at Naruto for a moment before grabbing a towel from a nearby hook, "Let me help you with that."

Naruto laughed until he was hit in the face with a towel. "Ow..."

"Love you too."

* * *

AN: Hello! Here's a new chappie. The only thing that came to mind when I chose the word 'bath' was the fact that cats hate water. And this was born. I figured Naruto was a sentimental kind of guy and would want to name his daughter after his mother. This was quite random, I know, but I sort of like it. I hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


	27. SasoDei, Taxi

Title: Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda  
Couple: SasoDei  
Word: 13 - Taxi  
Warning: One curse word. AU.  
Requested by: dracoslover1

**You shouldn't. Wouldn't. Couldn't. **

_Or...Should you, would you, and could you?_

**Let him leave. Let him run out of your life forever. **

_No! Don't be stupid. You love him. _

**He isn't worth it.**

_He makes you happy._

**He makes you miserable. He spends his time whining and crying. **

_He loves you. He would do anything for you. You would do anything for him._

**You can do so much better.**

_You know you're meant to be._

**Let him go. You won't even miss him.**

_You'll spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if?'. _

**You're better than he is.**

_He's your best friend._

**Friendship doesn't last forever.**

_He loves you._

**Love fades away with time.**

_You love him._

"I love him." He said aloud, coming out of his trance. Merely seconds had ticked by since the front door had been slammed in his face. He had to go get him. Had to stop him from leaving.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. If he was going to stop him, he had to get out of there. Now.

He rushed to the door and pulled it open, not bothering to close it behind himself. His eyes scoured both sides of the sidewalk. Spotting the familiar head of blonde hair, he began to run after him. Deidara was storming away, one hand carrying an overnight bag he'd prepared in less than a minute, and the other trying to hail down a taxi.

"Deidara!" He called after him, but the blonde ignored him.

When there was a foot of distance between the two of them, Deidara finally succeeded in hailing a taxi. The yellow vehicle slowed down and came to a stop on the side of the road near the two men.

"Deidara wait." He said, taking his hand before he could open the backseat door.

"Are you getting in or what?" The driver asked, his voice coming through the open window. Neither answered him.

"Why should I, yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, yeah! But let me here it, why weren't you there?"

"I was held up at work. You know I would have been there if I could have been."

"Held up at work! Yeah, right." Deidara sneered, "Like that's believable, yeah. I told you that we would be having dinner with my parents a month ago, yeah. And you tell me that you had to miss it because of 'work'? Go fuck yourself." He cursed and pulled his hand out of his boyfriend's. Ex-boyfriend. Once again he reached for the backseat handle.

"I'm really sorry, Dei. You know I was looking forward to meeting your parents. I did try to reach you, but you weren't answering your phone."

"It died, yeah. But still! You should have had somebody else deal with the emergency. You had something important to attend. You made me look like an idiot in front of my parents, yeah!"

"So...Are you getting in? I don't have forever here." The taxi driver repeated, staring at them impatiently.

Deidara looked at him, "Yeah, I'm getting in." He opened up the door and put his bag inside the vehicle. He glared at Sasori and meant to say farewell, but his lips were soon occupied by something else.

Sasori pushed him up against the taxi and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. For Deidara, the feeling of _Sasori_ had become so natural to him that he didn't think to pull away. His lips moved with the other's, but the subconscious part of his mind that was screaming '_no!_' allowed him to keep his hands to himself.

When Sasori pulled away, the two stared at each other for a long moment, silence hanging in the air around them.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, and I promise I will make it up to you."

A large smile appeared on his face, and Sasori returned it. With no warning, the blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed him deeply. Between kisses he managed to return the sentiment, "I love you too." They continued to kiss, neither of them hearing the taxi driver talking to them.

"So...You're not getting in?"

* * *

AN : Hello! For those who don't get the beginning, the bold was like the bad angel and the italic like the good angel. Like you see on tv and stuff. He wasn't hearing voices or anything, he was just debating with himself. This was fun to write! I've never written this couple before and truthfully it isn't one of my favourites, but I'm happy with how this turned out!

Thanks for reading!  
-MewMew


	28. TsuAnko, Christmas

Title: Best Christmas Ever  
Couple: Tsunade/Anko  
Word: 35 - Christmas  
Warning: None.  
Requested by: dracoslover1

The hand around her waist tightened as she attempted to get out of bed. Her head hit the pillow in defeat, knowing that she wasn't getting out of the hold without violence and she wasn't in the mood for that. Certainly not at that time of morning. Why was she getting up again? Right. Work. How she hated her job...But loved it at the same time.

"Don't go." A muffled voice reached her ears through the mess of pillows and blankets around them.

"I have work."

"Since when do you care?"

Good question. It was Christmas morning, and as such would very much enjoy spending the day in bed with Anko, but as Hokage work continued to enter her office even on such a special holiday. At least there were fewer ninja bursting into her office demanding missions. Thank God because a headache was already beginning and the day hadn't begun yet. Maybe they shouldn't have drunk that third bottle of wine.

But it had been a nice, romantic, date and it had been going so well. She didn't want it to stop because of a potential hangover. She didn't get many nights with Anko, so much work on both their ends, that she took advantage of the time they did have together. If she wanted that extra glass of wine she would have it.

"I don't, but Shizune gets cranky when I show up late."

"She won't come here to get you."

"You'd be surprised."

"She was scarred last time. I doubt she'd try that again."

"Hm..." It was incredibly tempting. But, "I can't. She'll come. I know she will."

"Well, good thing I plan ahead." Anko moved several pillows to be able to face Tsunade, and the mischief smirk made Tsunade grin.

"What did you do?"

"Nobody wants to spend Christmas alone. Seeing as I've taken you away from Shizune, I got somebody else for her."

"Who?"

"Did you know that Ibiki's had a crush on her for years?"

"You know she hates him right?"

"That's what she gets for being nosy."

Tsunade shook her head. Shizune meant well, she truly did, but she did get into her business a little too much at times. "So, what are our plans today?"

"I figured we could just stay here. Unless you want to do more."

Tsunade pulled her lover into a long, simple kiss, enjoying feeling the other woman so close. They didn't have moments like that nearly enough. Her new years resolution was definitely going to be to spend more time with Anko. Nobody else _got_ her as much as she did. It was nice to have her.

"Nah, let's just stay here."

The day spent in each other's arms...The best Christmas ever.

* * *

AN: Wow. This really sucks. I hope you liked it anyways. This couple just didn't speak to me, I guess. I couldn't think of anything. Hopefully this got you somewhat in the Christmas spirit, even though it's still in two months. Maybe that's why this sucks so much...I'll ponder the thought. By the way, I love Shizune. I don't mean to insult her in this, I'm just speaking the truth.

Thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys! Requests are still very welcomed!

Thank you for reading,  
-MewMew


	29. KankKiba, Chemical

Title: Chemical Reaction  
Couple: Kankuro/Kiba  
Word: 9 - Chemical  
Warning: None.  
Requested by: Axel's Chakram

College. The scariest place on earth, but also the place where the best memories are created. Yep, Kiba was exstatic to begin his first year. Environmental studies, here he comes!

Or so he'd thought before he actually started.

His first day was nerve wracking beyond explanation. Everything was new, unfamiliar, different. He liked change, but this much? He shook his head. He would love it! He knew he would!

Besides, his friends may not be in his classes, but they were in his school and they would see each other plenty. Plus, his personality drew people in, and he knew he'd make friends before his first day was over.

Walking to his next class, it was with an 'oomf' did he find himself colliding with another student as he veered a corner sharply.

"Sorry." He apologized, kneeling down to pick up their things.

"S'fine, kiddo. It happens a lot 'round here. You get used to it." The voice was male, husky, and one he could have sworn he'd heard in his dreams before.

Kiba looked up, and stared.

It wasn't like him to just stare, but he found he couldn't help himself.

The other boy was... Handsome to say the least. His smile was a bit like his own, showing a happy-go-lucky personality, but the edge of a smirk to it showed his charm. The glint in his dark brown eyes showed his wild side. His hair, gelled up as it was, made him look like a player. But Kiba could tell there was more to him than what he could see from the outside. Just looking at him he could tell... The boy was a puzzle he would solve.

There was no way he would let such a boy -such a man- walk out of his life without at least trying to keep him close.

He didn't know what drove him, but as his eyes met the other's, his heart began to race, his cheeks heated up, and he felt as though he were in a dream. If he were the fainting type, he'd be on the floor already. It was the world's best chemical reaction.

"I'm Kankuro." The boy introduced himself, grabbing his things and standing up.

"I'm Kiba." He said, standing up as well. His heart continued to race in the grand prix. His mouth had always moved faster than his brain, and that's why he found himself blurting out, "Will you go out with me?" He was the honest type... But he hadn't wanted to make a fool of himself on his first day either. Somehow, he kept their eyes locked.

Kankuro smirked, "What? No pick-up line first?"

"I...Um..." Kiba, for once, didn't know what to say to that.

"Be at the café on Main at six o'clock, and you'll have yourself a date." Kankuro said simply, turning around and walking away.

Kiba held his things closer to his chest, and whooped lightly as he realized that he'd gotten a date on his first day.

College would be awesome, if Kiba had anything to say about it.

* * *

AN: I know. It's been forever. I wrote this in half an hour, at midnight. I don't know how coherent this is... Last time I did this couple, Kankuro was after Kiba, this time, it's the other way around. I hope you liked it though!

Thanks for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
